Assistance
by JensAngel
Summary: Melissa is hired to be the Undertaker's assistant....who gets the better end of the deal


Assistance  
  
By FrozenAngel  
Jengreni@cyberbeach.net  
  
  
Comments: The WWE owns the Undertaker, Mark Calloway belongs to himself. I am only borrowing him, he can have himself back when I'm done with him. The characters of Robert, Annie, Melissa and any other non-wrestler character are from my warped mind.  
Assistance  
Sitting at the desk in her hotel room, Melissa rested her hands on her lap, and she leaned back in her chair. The label on the folder said "Undertaker's schedule of events". Melissa was the Undertaker's personal assistant. She has been for exactly one year today. Being Taker's assistant, Melissa has been all over the United States. Not bad for a girl from Northern Ontario.  
  
Taker had fought the idea of having an assistant. That was until they met. Mark Calloway walked into Vince McMahon's office and he was not in a good mood. His second marriage was finished and on its way through the courts after Mark walked in on her with another man. He was beyond hurt, and because of the divorce, Mark's mind had been every where else but where it should have been, in the ring. As he entered the office, Mark got his first look at the young woman who was to become his assistant, whether he liked the idea or not.  
  
Melissa was standing by the window, looking out at the rain. With her back to Mark, he saw that her hair was the length of her back and it was a beautiful shade of reddish brown. She stood just about 5 foot 6 inches and approximately 125 lbs.  
  
"Afternoon Mark." greeted Vince.  
  
"Vince." answered Mark.  
  
"Let me introduce Melissa Taylor. Melissa, this is Mark Callaway, the Undertaker."  
  
Melissa turned around and she looked into the most hypnotic green eyes she had ever seen. Mark smiled as he saw Melissa for the first time. Mark's heart actually skipped a beat. She was beautiful. Mark was looking into a pair of sparkling grey eyes.  
  
"Please to meet you Mr. Callaway." she extended her hand.  
  
"Its Mark and the pleasure is all mine Miss Taylor." Mark encompassed her small hand in his large one and shook it.  
  
"My friends call me Mel or Missy."  
  
Mark laughed. "Okay, Mel it is then."  
  
Vince looked between Mark and Melissa. This was going easier than Vince had expected.  
  
"Well now that the introductions are over, why don't we all sit down and get organized."  
  
They sat down and Vince explained what Melissa's duties would entail and she asked questions of what Mark would expect and what he would be doing on his own, without her help. During the meeting, Mark decided Melissa was an intelligent woman. He also realized he did in deed need help. She would definitely keep him on his toes.  
  
As the meeting drew to a close, Mark leaned over and invited Melissa out to lunch so they could get better acquainted. She readily accepted the invitation.  
  
Once the waitress had taken their food orders they started to talk, getting to know one another.  
  
"So what brought you to the WWF Mel?"  
  
After taking a sip of her iced tea, Melissa looked at Mark.  
  
"Actually my mother saw the advertisement in a trade magazine. She knew I wanted a change."  
  
She became quiet.  
  
"Mark, my husband, Alex, was killed a year ago by a drunk driver. I shut down for a long time. Mom thought a change of scenery and a fresh start was just what I needed so she showed me the ad and the rest as they say is history."  
  
"Melissa, I am truly sorry, darlin. If you don't mind me asking, how long were you and Alex married."  
  
"Oh I don't mind. We were married for 5 years but we had been together for a total of 10 years."  
  
"That's a long time. How old are you?"  
  
"30."  
  
Just then the waitress came back and refilled Mark's coffee.  
  
"Mark, I realize that you really don't want to have a stranger following you around making sure you are where you are supposed to be."  
  
"Mel, I won't lie to you. Before I walked into Vince's office this morning that was exactly how I was feeling about the whole idea. But I do need the help. My mind has been elsewhere lately."  
  
"That's dangerous. You could get hurt."  
  
"I know. You keep me on the straight and narrow and I'll be able to keep my mind on the ring."  
  
"Well I just have to wait for my green card and then I'll be on the road with you."  
  
Mark was confused. "Green card?"  
  
"Vince never told you?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"I'm from a small town in Northern Ontario, Canada." she explained.  
  
"Canadian huh. Now that would be an interesting angle."  
  
"What are you thinking, deadman?"  
  
"The American Baddass is working with a Canadian Angel." he said with a soft smile.  
  
Melissa let out a light laugh. "Oh you behave." she teased.  
  
They had a good laugh just as the waitress brought their lunches.  
Chapter 2  
A sudden knock on her hotel door brought Melissa back to the present.   
  
"You in there darlin?"  
  
"Just a sec Mark." she answered.  
  
Melissa made her way over and opened the door. She smiled at the imposing man standing in the doorway. Mark greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hey there, how are those boys of yours?" greeted Melissa.  
  
Mark came into the room, leaning over to give Melissa a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Growing like weeds. They're great and they say hi by the way."  
  
Melissa met Mark's sons after working with him for 6 months and she instantly fell in love with them.  
  
"I'll call them later."  
  
Mark was amazed at how much Melissa had taken an interest in his boys. It was obvious that she adored them and they loved her right back..  
  
"When did you get in?" he asked.  
  
"Last night. Mom drove me to Toronto to catch my flight here. She was going out west to visit my brother and his wife and her new granddaughter."  
  
Mark smiled. "Abby had a girl?"  
  
"Yeah, yesterday morning. 7 lbs 8 ounces. Not bad for being a month early. I tried to call, but you my dear, had your cellphone turned off."  
  
"Shit. Sorry darlin. Baby's okay though?"  
  
"Just a touch of jaundice but she's perfect. Robert and Abby named her Savannah Ann."  
  
"Well Aunty Melissa what's on the schedule for this week?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Melissa went over to her laptop.  
  
"You have a signing tomorrow at the arena. That's in the early afternoon. Then you have your regular Raw and Smackdown appearances this week. No house shows this week."  
  
Mark noticed that Melissa looked a little flushed.  
  
"Mel, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I think I'm coming down with a cold or something."  
  
Mark guided her over to the sofa in the room and they sat down.  
  
"Then why didn't you just stay home." he pressed.  
  
"Mark I feel fine. Just a little tired."  
  
Mark reached over and gently touched her forehead. He then rested his hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"You have a fever darlin. Well that makes my next idea null and void."  
  
"And what were you going to do?"  
  
"Take you out to dinner. Don't we have an anniversary to celebrate."  
  
"I guess we do. You've put up with my bitchy, bossy attitude for a year today." she said with a laugh.  
  
Mark scowled and chuckled. She always said that.  
  
"Well darlin, we are going to have room service. A quiet night in and you are going to bed. Do you have anything for breaking a fever?"  
  
"Oh Mark, you worry too much."  
  
"No I don't. You are my best friend Mel. Now I guess that means you don't have anything to bring that fever down."  
  
"No I don't." she conceded.  
  
"Alright then. It's a call to the drug store."  
  
"Mark you don't have to do this."  
  
"I want to darlin. I care about you." he said as he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Melissa sat back on the sofa. She cared about him too. He had become her best friend over the past year. She couldn't vison her life without Mark in it.  
  
"You do realized that I can never talk you out of anything. Are you going to call and have the drug store deliver what I need?"  
  
"Yes, right after I call for room service. Now what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Pasta I guess." she said.  
  
"Alfredo, okay chicken or shrimp? He asked as he read the room service menu.  
  
"Chicken." she decided.  
  
"Right. While we wait, you go and have a hot bath."  
  
Mark went over to the phone to make his phone calls. Melissa went to her luggage and grabbed her warm pyjamas and her bath robe. As she made her way to the bathroom, Melissa suddenly felt dizzy and weak. Grabbing the doorknob, she hoped Mark hadn't seen her spell. He hadn't since he was still on the phone so his back was to her.  
  
She ran her bath, pouring some vanilla bath gel into the running water. Mark knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Darlin. I'm taking the room key. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay Mark."  
  
One of the phone calls Mark had made was to check out of his room. He was moving into Melissa's room. In the year that she had working with him, Melissa had never been sick. He wanted to keep his eye on her. He was concerned and he had promised her mother that he would always look out for her.  
  
In the bathroom, Melissa slid her body into the warm water. She was now realizing that she was really getting sick and it wasn't a cold. It was probably the flu. It was coming on strong and fast.  
  
"Great. Just what I need." she said out loud to herself.  
  
She heard the room door open.  
  
"Just me darlin." Mark let her knows that he was back.  
  
Mark placed his bags on the spare bed and then he went over to the bathroom door.  
  
"You okay in there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Mark. I'm fine. I'll be out in a few."  
  
"Don't rush darlin. Take your time."  
  
Mark opened one of his bags and took out a small wrapped box. He had searched all over Houston for the perfect anniversary present. Just as he was about to give up, he saw it. He bought it and had it engraved.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sometime during the past year Mark realized his feelings for Melissa had started to change. His Canadian Angel had quickly became his friend, one of his best. She never put up with his bullshit. She organized his life and for that he would be forever grateful. The assistance he provided had allowed him to concentrate on the ring preventing him from getting injured. He loved her almost from the start. What put it over for him was the way Gunner and Kevin, his two young sons had taken to her and how she had taken to them. Mark had fallen in love with his Canadian Angel.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the hotel room door. Their dinner had arrived. As he had the attendant set it up on the table, Melissa came out of the bathroom. Mark drew his breath in sharply. He saw her beauty. To him, she was a naturally beautiful woman.  
  
She had piled her long hair up in a bun. A few wet pieces hung around her face, having fallen out of the bun. Mark smelled the vanilla scent coming out of the bathroom. He loved it when she used it to relax.  
  
After tipping the room service attendant and walking him to the door, Mark walked over to Melissa and he reached out and took her hair down. He gently ran his fingers through it, fanning it over her shoulders. She smiled softly at Mark. Between the two of them, they were always invading each other's personal space and it never bothered them. Mark always liked her hair down. He was always telling her that and he was even constantly taking it down.  
  
"I see you brought your bags here." she was his bags on the spare bed.  
  
"I want to keep my eye on you. Can't help myself." He was unconsciously running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well I guess I will let you. Like I could actually stop you anyway."  
  
They shared a laugh and they sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Once they were finished, Mark put the dishes on the trolley and put it out in the hall. As he opened the door, the drugstore delivery person was about the knock. Mark paid for the medication and a little extra for delivering it so quickly.   
  
Back in the room, Mark handed the pills to Melissa and she took some. After washing the pills down with some bottled water, she made her way over to and sat down on the sofa. Mark came over and joined her. Reaching behind him, Mark pulled out the wrapped package. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Melissa, you came into my life just when I needed help. You organized my life, allowing me to concentrate on my job."  
  
"Mark its been an honor working with you. Its actually never felt like work. " she admitted.  
  
"You are important to me." He let her know.  
  
He handed her the present.  
  
"Mark what did you do?"she asked him. She was surprised.  
  
"Nothing darlin, this is just my way of thanking you for putting up with me."  
  
She smiled as she took the present. She opened it and she gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful heart shaped locket with diamonds surrounding it. It was on a delicate chain. Melissa turned it over and read the inscription, "From the American Baddass with love."  
  
"Oh Mark, its beautiful. It's too much." She had tears in her eyes.  
  
Mark took the box from her hands and took the necklace out. He moved so he could put it around her neck. She lifted her hair as Mark placed the necklace around her neck. He then gave her a gently kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not too much. I will never really be able to show how much having you in my life has meant to me darlin." he whispered.  
  
"Thank you Mark."  
  
She turned around and gave Mark a soft kiss on his lips. She caressed his cheek.  
  
"You are welcome Angel."he said quietly.  
  
Mark pulled her so she could lean back onto his chest. She sat in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed back and laid her head back onto his chest. Melissa felt safe and extremely loved wrapped in those tattooed arms.  
  
Suddenly she felt tired. The medication started to kick in. Mark felt her become very relaxed. She had fallen asleep. He moved and carried her over to her bed. After taking her bathrobe off, Mark laid her down and covered her with the bedding.   
  
He turned down his bed and went over and watched ESPN sports desk for the sports scores quietly for a little while. He then went around the room turning off the lights. After stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into his own bed. Listening to Melissa's even breathing, Mark soon fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mark woke up a few hours later to the sound of moaning. It was Melissa. Mark climbed out of bed and went over to her. When he reached down and touched her, he pulled back. Melissa was burning up. This wasn't the flu or a cold. It was more serious than that.  
  
"Melissa, darlin, you have to wake up." He shook her trying to get her up.  
  
"Mark I don't feel so good." she groaned.  
  
"You're burning up Mel. Lets get you dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
Melissa didn't have the strength to help him. Mark helped her to take off her pyjama bottoms and pulled on a pair of jeans. Leaving her top on, Mark helped her into her leather jacket.. Mark got dressed then after locating her purse and making sure her health insurance information was there, he helped her out of the room, down to the lobby where the night manager called them a cab. It was a quick drive over to the hospital.  
  
The nurses took Melissa back right away and Mark filled out the necessary paper work. After finishing that, a nurse took Mark back to where Melissa was. The doctor on call came in and asked Mark to go out in the hall with him.  
  
"Mr. Callaway, Melissa is very ill. She is one lucky lady that you got her here when you did."  
  
Mark leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"It's a form of bacterial meningitis. Its not the dangerous C strain but it is just as debilitating and contagious. We will get you started on a course of antibiotics as a just in case."  
  
"Alright that is what you are doing for me, but what about Melissa?" Mark was actually a little scared for her.  
  
"We want Melissa to stay here for at least 48 hours so we can monitor her. The fever has to come down. We've put her on a high dose medication to do just that."  
  
"Should I call her mother?" Mark asked.  
  
"Not really. The antibiotics should do the trick. Melissa will sleep for at least the next 24 hours. If there is any change for the worse then call but right now Melissa is doing okay."  
  
Mark relaxed.  
  
"Well can I stay here for a little while. She's kind of important to me." He really couldn't leave her.  
  
"Don't see that being a problem. We are putting her in a private room. I'll have an orderly get a cot put in there for you although I know it won't be very comfortable for someone of your size."  
  
"Thanks doc." Mark appreciated all the doctor was doing.  
  
The doctor nodded. Mark knew he had one phone call he had to make.  
  
"This had better be good." said the tired voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sorry Vince, its Mark."  
  
"Mark do you know what time it is?" Vince sounded annoyed.  
  
"Yeah I do. I had to take Melissa to the hospital." he responded quietly.  
  
Mark now had Vince's undivided attention.  
  
"What's wrong with Melissa?" Vince was concerned.  
  
"She's pretty sick. They say it's a form of bacterial meningitis."  
  
"Jesus. What are they doing for her?"  
  
"High dose antibiotics. They need to bring her fever down. The doctor wants to keep her for 48 hours minimum."  
  
"How about you Mark?" Vince knew meningitis could be contagious.  
  
"The doctor is putting me on a broad spectrum antibiotic as a just in case but I feel fine. I'm staying here at the hospital tonight but I am going to need a few days. Could you see if Glen could cover my autograph session tomorrow afternoon. If he can't I will go but that's it. Pull me from RAW and Smackdown."  
  
"I'll call him now. Can I reach you on your cell or should I call her room"  
  
"Call her room. Its 432. A private room. They are putting a cot in here for me tonight. Oh yeah we are at Vancouver General."  
  
"Alright Mark. I'll also call the hotel and get them to keep your room for 4 days at least."  
  
"I don't have a room Vince. I cancelled it when I first noticed Mel was feeling well. Get her room extended."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you in an hour."  
  
They said goodbye and Mark went to Melissa's room. She was sleeping.Mark leaned over the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He moved a chair over to her bedside and he sat down, taking her hand in his. He gently rubbed his thumb across the back. Now that he thought about it, when he talked to her the day before yesterday, she had sounded tired but he never thought anything about it.  
  
A nurse would come in every 30 minutes to check her temperature and blood pressure. Vince did call and said that Glen was more than willing to cover the session and that he would be calling in the morning and not to worry about his upcoming matches. The cot arrived and was set up for him. An hour of sitting and watching her sleep, Mark went over to the cot and he laid down. He was asleep within a few minutes.  
  
The nurses were quiet every time they checked her temperature. They were happy to see such a beautiful, young woman have someone who cared so deeply for her. They were all amazed at his size. When her fever broke one of the nurses gently woke Mark.  
  
"Mr. Callaway." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Mark wasn't quite awake.  
  
"Miss Taylor's fever broke. Her temperature is almost normal. She's going to be fine."  
  
"Thank you." Mark said as he sat up on the cot.  
  
Mark moved over to the bedside. She looked better, not as flushed. He reached down and gently moved her bangs from her eyes. Her eyes started to flutter as she started to wake up. Mark gently touched her cheek.  
  
"Melissa, darlin." Mark whispered.  
  
Opening her eyes, Melissa saw Mark leaning over her bed. She smiled.  
  
"Hey there darlin. How ya feelin?"  
  
"Tired, very tired." she said weakly.  
  
"You gave me a scare last night Mel." he said honestly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Didn't realize how sick I really was."  
  
Mark sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Darlin, you've been working too hard." He pointed out.  
  
"Mark." she tried to argue.  
  
"Don't Mark me darlin. I have some time owed me. I'm taking it and you and I are going to Houston to relax."  
  
Melissa yawned.  
  
"Deadman I don't have the energy to argue with you." she admitted.  
  
Mark smiled. "Then don't and just accept it. Besides I'm bigger than you." He pointed out in jest.  
  
He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're a bully. You do know that don't you." she told him.  
  
"Yep." he agreed with her.  
Chapter 5  
Mark watched as Melissa drifted back to sleep with a slight smile on her face. He went back over to the cot and he laid back down. Taking her to the ranch was the best idea he'd had in a while. He had meant to mention to her to cut back on her work. Not only was she his personal assistant but due to a flu outbreak at Titan Towers, Melissa had been asked to take on some head office duties by coordinating all the superstars' personal assistants. She was putting in close to 70 hours a week. It's no wonder she had fallen ill.  
  
After grabbing a couple of hours of sleep back on the cot, Mark went to the hotel for a shower and a change of clothes. He called Vince to try and get the needed time off for himself and Melissa. When Mark pointed out how much work she had taken on in the last two months, Vince had no problem granting them 2 weeks leave. He would have the other personal assistants take on the extra work load until the flu outbreak was over.  
  
"Mark, can I ask you a personal question?" Vince asked.  
  
"Sure Vince. We've been friends for a long time now."  
  
"Melissa, you care a great deal about her?" pressed Vince.  
  
"Yeah Vince. I do. Jesus is it that obvious?" asked Mark.  
  
Vince had to laugh.  
  
"Only to your closest friends. Glen mentioned it the other day. When you and Melissa were at the arena, Glen said you were unconsciously looking for her and when she would come into the room, you would visibly relax."  
  
"Vince. I never went out of my way to fall in love again." he quietly admitted to his boss.  
  
"Mark, I know that. After Sara I didn't think you would open yourself up again." Vince was being honest with his friend.  
  
"Neither did I but here I am. Jesus Vince. Melissa just kind of walked through all my defenses without even trying."  
  
"Mark, she is a genuinely nice young woman. She's amazing and look how fast she put you in your place without raising her voice."  
  
"That she is and did. Shit look at the time I didn't want to be here this long. Have to get back to the hospital."  
  
"Mark the corporate LEAR is at your disposal. Just call when you are ready." Vince let Mark know.  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
Mark hung up and after picking up a change of clothes for Melissa, he left for the hospital. Arriving at her room, Mark found her sitting up in her bed. She was watching the news.  
  
"You're looking better darlin."  
  
"Hi Mark. I am feeling better and Mark, thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Mel."  
  
Mark moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Now Miss Taylor. Vince has given you 2 weeks vacation."  
  
"Uh huh and I take it you have the same 2 weeks."  
  
"Oh I knew you were a smart woman." he teased.  
  
Melissa giggled. "So Deadman, when do we go to Houston?"  
  
"So you're not going to argue with me?" He actually sounded disappointed.  
  
"What choice to I have? Like you said, you're bigger than me." she conceded with a tired smile.  
  
Mark smirked. "Cheeky woman."  
  
"You made me that way." and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
They laughed.   
  
"To answer your question darlin, once you get released from here we are heading to the ranch."  
  
Mark noticed Melissa's eyes were starting to droop.  
  
"Why don't you close your eyes and rest for a little while."  
  
"I guess I am a little tired."  
  
Mark leaned over and kissed Melissa' cheek.  
  
"Go to sleep darlin." he told her.  
  
"Will you stay?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Right here darlin." he whispered as he stroked her hair.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep, Glen Jacobs entered the room. Mark looked over at him as Glen walked up to the bed. Mark smiled at the sight of his friend and on screen brother.  
  
"How is she Mark?"  
  
"Better than last night. Her fever broke about 4 this morning."  
  
"This hit her fast." Glen stated.  
  
"I guess but then she wouldn't have said anything. She isn't one to complain. She could have not been feeling herself for a few days."  
  
"Good at hiding how she feels."  
  
Mark took Glen out into the hallway.  
  
"Glen we're taking two weeks when she gets out of her."  
  
"Taking her to the ranch?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Glen looked at his friend. He may have been in the hall talking to him, but Mark never took his eyes off of the sleeping Melissa. Glen thought to himself that Mark had it really bad for her. Glen had to smile at that Melissa would be good for Mark.  
  
"Mark, have you called her mother?"  
  
"Shit no and Annie is out this way visiting her new granddaughter."  
  
"She should know even though Missy is getting better."  
  
"I'll get Mel to call her when she wakes up."  
  
"Okay man, well I've got to go. I have to get to the next house show. Tell Missy to get well."  
  
"Okay bro. Hey on your next few down days, come out to the ranch.  
  
"I'll do that. And Mark."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell her would you. Its as plain as the nose on your face how feel about her." Glen gently pointed out to his best friend.  
Chapter 6  
  
Mark didn't say anything, he just nodded. Glen patted him on his shoulder and he left the hospital. A flower delivery person came to the room. Mark took the arrangement. He pulled out the card and saw it was from Vince and Linda. He had to smile. Linda probably made Vince feel guilty about piling on all that extra work.  
  
"Way to go Linda." he said to himself.  
  
Mark went back into Melissa's room and sat down to watch her sleep. He closed his eyes and he fell asleep, holding and stroking her hand.  
  
Melissa slowly woke up. She saw Mark asleep in the chair and he was still holding her hand. She was really looking forward to going to Houston. She gently squeezed Mark's hand trying to wake him.  
  
"Mark, come one wake up. You'll get a kink in your neck."  
  
Mark opened his eyes and squeezed her hand back.  
  
"I'm awake. Listen Darlin, you should call your mom and let her know what is going on."  
  
"Already done. I called her this morning when you were gone."  
  
"Good. Glen stopped by earlier. I invited him to come to the ranch while we're there."  
  
"Great. Mark can you find the doctor and see if I can get out of here."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Melissa saw the flowers. She reached for the card and smiled. Linda was like a second mother. Melissa loved the McMahons. They always took care of Melissa while she was on the road. The one thing that happened when she joined the WWF, she got a second family.  
  
Mark left the room and went to the nurses station. He asked to have the doctor on call to see Melissa. The head nurse said that the doctor would be right in to see them. A few minutes later the doctor came into the room.  
  
"Well Melissa. You are responding well to the antibiotics. That is good to see."  
  
"Okay." responded Melissa.  
  
"If you continue to do well I will have no problem releasing you tomorrow."  
  
"How long will I have to take it easy?" She really wanted to get back to work.  
  
"Everyone is different. You won't feel like yourself for about 10 days. It could take up to four weeks to get all your strength back."  
  
"How come so long doc?" asked Mark.  
  
"The meningitis bacteria attacks the whole body. The strain Melissa contracted tends to wear the body out. I am actually surprised that you,young lady, didn't show any symptoms before yesterday."  
  
"Thanks for the information Doc."   
  
"You're welcome Melissa. I'll okay some light meals for you. Just take it easy. If you are feeling stronger by this afternoon I'll authorize allowing you to walk around the floor. As long as you have someone with you."  
  
"No problem there doc. I won't be going anywhere." stated Mark.  
  
After the doctor left the room Mark moved over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"How are you truly feeling darlin?"   
  
Melissa knew from that question there was no hiding how she was really feeling.  
  
"Tired Mark, and I ache all over." she admitted.  
  
"Rest, take a nap. I'll be right here when you wake up."  
  
"Okay."  
Chapter 7  
She fell asleep with Mark watching her. That afternoon the doctor was true to his word and he let Melissa get out of the bed. With Mark holding on to her arm, Melissa walked the halls. Once she was out of the bed, there was no way to keep her in it.  
  
It only took the extra day for Melissa to get some more of her strength back and for the antibiotics to keep her temperature normal. Mark called Vince and Vince got the corporate Learjet ready to take Mark and Melissa to Houston. When Mark showed up at the hospital to pick Melissa up, he found her waiting by the window in her room. She actually looked lost in thought.  
  
The sun was shining in. She looked beautiful. Mark was wondering what was going through that mind of hers.  
  
"You all ready to blow this popsicle stand?"  
  
She turned and smiled.  
  
"More than ready."  
  
"Well lets go." directed Mark.  
  
Mark picked up her bag and guided her out of the room.  
  
When the arrived at Mark's ranch, Melissa was exhausted. She tried to get out of Mark's truck but Melissa found she couldn't. She didn't have the energy.  
  
"Mark." she called to him.  
  
He was at the front door unlocking it. He turned around, surprised she was still in the truck.  
  
"Yeah hon?"  
  
"I need some help." she said frustrated.  
  
Mark went to the passenger side. The door was opened. Mark saw the exhaustion on her face.  
  
"Okay Mel, put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you into the house."  
  
"I'm so sorry I am such a bother."  
  
Mark touched her face gently, forcing Melissa to look him directly in the eyes.  
  
"You are not a bother. Don't ever think that."  
  
She nodded then Melissa put her arms around his neck. Mark gently lifted her up and carried her into the house. Even though she had been here a couple of times in the past, the house always managed to take her breath away. The house was a 2 storey ranch house. There were 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, a large eat in kitchen, family and a living room. The finished basement was where all the exercise equipment was.  
  
Mark had always liked nice things and when he bought the house after the divorce from Sara, he filled it. Solid wood furniture, hard wood floors, leather sofas and a home theater system that could blow your ear drums.  
  
Mark gently put Melissa down on the sofa in the living room. He could kick himself for not noticing how much the trip had taken out of her. He cover her with the afghan that he kept on the back of the sofa.  
  
"You stay here. I'll unpack the truck."  
  
"You'll get no argument from me handsome." she said quietly.  
  
Mark reached over and took her hair down from the ponytail Melissa had put it in. She laid back against the arm of the sofa. It was then he noticed she had the locket around her neck. He smiled then he went to get their luggage in.  
Chapter 8  
After a few days of complete rest, Melissa was starting to feel like her old self. She was in the kitchen doing up the breakfast dishes. Mark had to go and run a few errands but before he left he reminded Melissa that Glen would be arriving some time that day.  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Thinking it was Glen, she opened it.  
  
"Hey there stud how was your?"  
  
Just then Melissa realized it wasn't Glen. It was Sara. To say Melissa was surprised was an understatement.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Sara.  
  
"Actually Mrs. Callaway that is none of your business." Melissa informed her.  
  
Sara was angry. She had been caught off guard by a beautiful woman answering the door.  
  
"Well, is my husband here? I would like to see him." she said with detest.  
  
Sara thought the woman standing in front of her was nothing more than a ring rat.  
  
"Your ex-husband is not home right now. He should be back shortly."  
  
"Then I'll wait." and with that she barged into the house.  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are? You can't come in here. I really don't think you are welcomed here."  
  
"Listen bitch. I really don't care what you think. You're just a flavor of the month."  
  
"I think you should leave." Melissa was really trying to stay calm.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. If anyone is leaving it is you."  
  
Just then Sara saw the locket around her neck. She reached out and grabbed it from Melissa's neck, breaking the fine chain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? That is mine." Melissa was taken by surprise.  
  
Sara smirked.  
  
"Well, well. From the American Baddass with love. He's getting desperate now. Buying a whore with diamond jewelry.  
  
Melissa started to feel run down at that moment. Fighting with Sara had zapped her or her limited strength. She grabbed the back of the chair at the entrance table.  
  
"What's the matter hon?" Sara sneered.  
  
Before Melissa could respond.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Mark yelled. He was home.  
  
He had seen the strange car in the driveway. As he approached the front door he noticed it was wide open, then he heard the yelling. When he saw Sara standing in the entrance, Mark lost his temper.  
  
"Oh Mark, honey you're home." Sara said sweetly.  
  
"Sara what the hell are you doing here?" Mark asked, ignoring her greeting.  
  
"I came by hoping we could talk. You can send the ring rat packing now."  
  
Mark really got angry then. Sara thought Melissa was nothing more than a wrestling groupie. Then he saw Melissa's locket in Sara's hand.  
  
"Give that here." and he took it from Sara.  
  
Mark looked over at Melissa and saw she was quickly losing her strength. He knew she was still recovering. He pushed by Sara and he gathered Melissa gently up into his arms and without acknowledging Sara he carried Melissa up to her bedroom.  
  
Sara followed annoyed at the snub. She then saw the room. It was beautiful, decorated in soft colour with a four poster canopy bed. It was a room decorated for a woman and it had been done with love.  
  
Sara watched at Mark gently placed Melissa down on the bed. He covered her with a throw blanket from the cherry wood blanket box at the foot of the bed. She then heard Mark whisper.  
  
"You rest now darlin, okay. You're still recovering."   
  
Mark gently touched her cheek and brushed her hair off of her face.  
  
"Mark she broke." Melissa tried to tell him about the necklace.  
  
"I know Angel. Don't worry. I'll get it fixed. Now rest. Glen will be here soon and your buddy would never forgive me if you were down for the count for his visit."  
  
He moved into the hall and closed the door. He then grabbed Sara's arm and dragged her outside the house. Mark reigned in his temper and regained control of his emotions.  
  
"Mark, honey, all of this for a." she started to say.  
  
"Don't say it. Don't you fucking say it Sara. Melissa is my assistant. She has been with me since last year. She is also one of my closest and dearest friends."  
  
"A friend, well then she can go home then."  
  
"No Sara. You can and don't you ever come back here. What did you think was going to happen? That I was going to take you back. You left me. You knew what my life was like and still you blamed that for you leaving. You didn't even give us 6 months. Now get over yourself and leave."   
  
Mark couldn't believe the gall of this woman.  
  
"Mark." she was desperately thinking of something to say.  
  
"Get your ass off my property. If you ever set foot on it again I will have you arrested." he said forcefully.  
  
"Mark, honey, you don't mean that."  
  
"You are damn right I do. You are not welcomed here Sara so don't come back."  
  
Mark stood there and stared at Sara.  
Chapter 9  
Sara saw there was no room for arguing. She had hoped to convince Mark to take her back despite everything she had put him through. There was clearly no hope. Mark had gotten over her. It was also clear to her that the woman sleeping upstairs in that beautiful room had captured Mark's heart. Sara climbed into her car and left, never looking back. She had been replaced and that was the one thing Sara never thought would happen.  
  
Mark didn't watch her leave. He went back into the house and up to Melissa's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and saw she was sleeping. Mark was still very angry at the situation. He was actually shaking. How could that woman come into his house and confront Melissa?  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"You are supposed to be resting Mel."  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"Yeah darlin, she's gone. You don't have to worry about her ever again."  
  
"I tried to stop her."  
  
"I don't doubt that."  
  
Melissa looked at Mark with concern.  
  
"How did she get to the house? I thought the gates were closed."  
  
"The entrance code. I knew I had forgotten something. I had the locks changed but with everything, the gate codes didn't get changed." admitted Mark.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Now baby girl, get some rest."  
  
Melissa nodded and closed her eyes. Mark leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He quietly left the room.  
Chapter 10  
  
As he went downstairs, Glen had arrived and had come in the house.   
  
"Hey man. You look like you could kill someone."  
  
Mark gave Glen a quick welcoming hug.  
  
"I could. Sara was here giving Mel grief." Mark admitted.  
  
"Shit. She had a lot of nerve. How is Missy?" Glen was concerned.  
  
"Resting. Arguing with Sara wore her out."  
  
Glen picked up his suitcase.  
  
"Glen your room is on the main floor."  
  
"Thanks man. Hey did you get that room redone for Missy?"  
  
"Actually I had Mom do it. When Mel wakes up I'll show you. She was really surprised. Especially after seeing some of her belongings from her condo in North Bay."  
  
The friends entered the guest bedroom where Glen would be staying.  
  
"How the hell did you manage that?"  
  
"Mel's mother."  
  
"Wow! That woman can keep a secret." Glen was amazed.  
  
"I know."  
Chapter 11  
  
The friends went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. After doing that, they headed out to the garage. There they started working on the classic Harley Davidson motorcycle that Mark was in the process of restoring. Before they had even realized it, a couple of hours had passed.  
  
"Shit. Maybe I should go and see if Melissa is awake." Mark said when he noticed the time.  
  
"Don't bother handsome, I'm up." said a voice from behind the working men.  
  
"Hey there baby girl. Have a good nap?" Mark asked as he turned around and saw her standing in the driveway.  
  
"I did. Hey there Glen."  
  
Glen stood up and went over and picked Melissa up in a hug.  
  
"Missy you are looking much better. Mark, what are you feeding this girl. She's lost about 15 lbs." He was alarmed.  
  
Glen put Melissa down.  
  
"Don't worry Glen. I'll put it back on. Remember I really haven't been able to eat very much."  
  
Mark watched the interaction between Glen and Melissa. He had to smile. Glen had always treated Melissa like a little sister. They ribbed each other mercilessly.  
  
"Well bro, why don't we fix that?" suggested Mark.  
  
"How Mark?" asked Glen.  
  
"Dinner, my treat."  
  
"Now that is the best idea you've had all day. Need to take a shower though."  
  
Melissa laughed as Glen wiped his hand across his forehead, leaving a grease streak. Mark joined in and so did Glen when he looked in the rearview mirror on the bike and say the black mark.  
  
"Why don't we all get cleaned up." suggested Melissa.  
  
Everyone made their way back into the house. Glen went into his room. He was going to use the bathroom on the main floor. Mark and Melissa made their way upstairs.  
  
"Darlin, put your chain in the box. We'll drop it off at the jewelers to get it repaired."  
  
"Okay Mark." she said quietly.  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
"Mark, she actually scared me when she grabbed the chain from my neck."  
  
Mark gently pulled Melissa into a hug.  
  
"Melissa, I am truly sorry you had to go through that. Sara is not the same woman I married."  
  
"Don't apologize Mark. It wasn't your fault. If I had been 100 percent she would have never gotten past the front door."  
Chapter 12  
  
Mark looked into Melissa's eyes. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. When she didn't pull back, he kissed her again, deeper and with passion. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Melissa returned the kiss with just as much feeling as she had. She parted her lips granting Mark entranced to her mouth. Their tongues touched and both moaned. Mark lifted Melissa up so that she was level with him. His lips traveled down her jaw line to her neck, leaving kisses all the way. Melissa tilted her head giving him more access to her neck.  
  
He reclaimed her lips then he stopped and placed her back on her feet. They were both breathing erratically. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that darlin?" he asked with a whisper.  
  
"Probably as long as I have wanted you to." admitted Melissa.  
  
Mark kissed the top of her head.  
  
"We'd better get ready for dinner."  
  
"Yeah we should." agreed Melissa.  
  
They didn't want to let go of each other.  
  
"Okay darlin. I'll go grab a quick shower."  
  
"Where are we going for dinner? What should I wear?"  
  
"We're going to a steak house for dinner so wear something casual."  
  
"I'll grab a quick shower too."  
  
As they broke apart to go to their own rooms, Mark stopped and turned to Melissa.  
  
"Darlin, do me a favor."  
  
"What is that handsome?"  
  
"Wear your hair down. For me."  
  
"My hair down. Okay"  
  
Mark smiled. His heart was racing and he took a cold shower to try and get his body under control. In her bathroom, Melissa blow dried her hair after her short shower. She got her hair straight as a pin and she did what Mark asked and she left it down. Melissa dressed in a casual broomstick skirt with a linen blouse. After putting Vanilla fields perfume on her wrists and behind her ears, she made her way down to the living room where Melissa found Glen waiting. In her hand was the small box that held her locked and the broken chain.  
  
"Hey there stud. You are looking good." she teased.  
  
Glen was wearing black jeans with a blue dress shirt. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail.  
  
"Why thank you Missy. Not bad yourself."  
  
Glen noticed the box in her hand.  
  
"Is that the locket that Mark got you for your anniversary?"  
  
"Yes. We have to take it to the jewelers to get the chain repaired."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sara yanked it from my neck this afternoon, breaking the chain."  
  
Glen started to get angry. When he saw how quiet Melissa had become, he went over to her.  
  
"Missy what did she say to you?"  
  
"Oh Glen, I didn't know anyone could be so vindictive. She called me a ring rat and a whore."  
Chapter 13  
Mark had been on his way downstairs when he heard Glen asked the question. When he heard Melissa's response Mark got angry but he calmed down when he heard what Melissa said next.  
  
"Glen, Sara mus be angry at herself for not completely seeing what a good man Mark is. She screwed up but she really expected him to wait."  
  
"Missy you were there for the tail end of that fallout. You saw how hurt he was but you never let him get away with any bullshit." Glen pointed out.  
  
"I understood his pain. He had to grieve the end of the relationship before he could let go of his anger."  
  
"You do know that he cares a great deal about you." Glen told her.  
  
"I know Glen, and I care for him too."  
  
"You are an amazing woman Melissa Alexis Taylor."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Jacobs. Now I wonder what is taking the Deadman so long?"  
  
Mark decided to come into the living room. His hair was loose around his shoulders and he was wearing black jeans with a white button down dress shirt opened 3 buttons and he had on his chain.  
  
"Wow Mark. You clean up real good."  
  
"You too Mel. Now lets go I am starving."  
  
Glen went out first. Mark stopped Melissa.  
  
"Don't be angry but I overheard what you said to Glen."  
  
"I'm not. I really didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"Darlin, you are beautiful inside and out. And don't you ever forget that."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Now. You look beautiful tonight and thank you for leaving your hair down."  
  
Mark guided Melissa outside to where Glen was waiting by his Chevy Blazer. Mark helped her into the jeep. It was then he noticed her perfume. It was his favourite, Vanilla fields. Mark softly groaned as he climbed into his seat.  
  
"She is trying to kill me." he thought with a smile. "Oh but what a way to go."  
Chapter 14  
  
The three friends had a quiet dinner. A few fans had noticed them but they politely stayed away until the three friends were having coffee after finishing their dinner.  
  
Melissa had noticed the fans. She motioned to Mark and Glen. Mark casually looked over and saw the couple of fans. He nodded to Melissa to let her know it was alright. Melissa waved the fans over and they thanked Mark and Glen. After signing a few autographs, Mark thanked the fans for being so polite by waiting that he insisted on getting their names and addresses so that Melissa could send them tickets to the next live show in the Houston area.  
  
The young fans were excited. Melissa smiled and without even being asked the fans left the three friends alone. What they didn't realize was that they were being watched. Sara was in a corner booth. She had been surprised to see Mark out in public, especially in a busy restaurant. She never wanted to go out because Sara really couldn't handle the fans. She always wanted Mark all for herself. She was always annoyed at the intrusions but Mark was, for the most part, accommodating to them.  
  
Sara watched the unspoken communication between this Melissa and Mark. They never had that. Sara knew there was something different about this woman. She was determined to find out more about her ex-husband's assistant. Something then caught her eye. Melissa was wearing the heart shaped, locket. They must have stopped to get the chain repaired before coming here. Sara watched as Mark reached for the locket and then gave Melissa a gentle kiss. He genuinely cared about this woman. He had moved on with his life so it was time to move on with hers.  
  
Mark took out his credit card and gave it to the waitress to pay for the meal. After leaving a generous tip, the three friends got up to leave. They never saw Sara and for that she was grateful.  
  
"Be happy Mark." Sara whispered.  
Chapter 15  
After staying for a couple of day, Glen went back on the road. Since that kiss on the day of the argument with Sara, Mark and Melissa would share lingering looks. Mark would find any reason just to touch her and when he would, Melissa would let a soft smile cross her face.  
  
The morning after Glen left, Mark came down the stairs to the kitchen. There he found her sitting at the breakfast nook, drinking a cup of coffee. She was staring out the large kitchen window absentmindedly playing with her locket.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." said Mark.  
  
Melissa jumped.  
  
"Christ Mark, how can someone as big as you be so quiet on your feet?"  
  
Mark laughed.  
  
"Sorry darlin. Didn't mean to scare ya"  
  
Melissa relaxed back into the chair.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what is going on in that beautiful mind of your?" Mark asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Actually I'm thinking about my father. Today would have been his 65th birthday."  
  
"You don't talk much about your father."  
  
"Sometimes it hurts too much. This year it really hurts." she said with tears.  
  
"Oh darlin, why this year?" Mark was concerned.  
  
Melissa looked at Mark. She had so much love for him in her eyes.  
  
"Because I have someone on my life that I really would have wanted him to meet. Someone who makes me feel whole again."  
  
Mark took her hands in his.  
  
"Tell me about him Melissa. Let me get to know him."  
Chapter 16  
  
Mark gently squeezed her hand. Melissa wiped away a stray tear. Then she took a deep cleansing breath and she slowly released it. She started to introduce Mark to her father.  
  
"Dad was a bush pilot. Most of his business was charters. Flying hunters and fishermen to drop of points. He loved to fly. He would take Robbie and I up whenever we asked. He always had time for us, no matter how may clients he had."  
  
"Sounds like he loved you and Rob very much." Mark interjected.  
  
"Oh that he did. He and mom had a great relationship. They always acted like the honeymoon was never over. Robbie and I would tease them whenever they went out. We would tell them that even if we pooled our allowance, we didn't have enough for bail so to behave."  
  
Mark let out a chuckle.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
Melissa smiled.  
  
"Yeah. They would laugh and tell us not to wait up."  
  
Mark waited for Melissa to continue.  
  
"The summer I turned 16 started out like very summer before. Dad had a lot of fishing charters. The float plane was in the air 6 days a week. Mom was busy making the bookings, Robbie, being 4 yeas older, was picking up clients and driving them to the plane.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mark was getting a picture of a family ran business.  
  
"Helped Mom in the office, doing the books."  
  
"Something never changes huh." he teased as he thought about what he did for him.  
  
Melissa let a smile out. Mark could tell this was getting harder for her.  
  
"2 weeks before my birthday, the weather was typical summer weather. The thunderstorms could get quite violent with chain lightening and hail stones. We wold get things called micro bursts that had wind speeds that mirrored tornados. Environment Canada had issued warnings for the possibility of severe weather on that day but the sky was clear. It was about 95 degrees. Hot but there was a cool breeze. Mark, I loved summers in North Bay."  
  
She started to tear up. Mark rubbed her neck.  
  
"I told Dad about the weather warning but he wasn't worried. He was a great pilot. Dad took his next clients up and they were on their way to a remote lake where Dad was going to drop them off for a 7 day fishing trip. They left with clear skies but that didn't last. It was a 2 hour flight to the lake. About half way there the weather turned bad fast. Dad had no clear place to land so he tried to get to the lake landing site. He didn't make it. A sudden updraft caused the small plane to lurch, then the plane was struck by lightening. He lost control and the electrical system went and the plane went down."  
  
"Oh Mel." Mark was horrified.  
  
"Dad was killed on impact. The three passengers were injured but they said it was Dad's skill as a pilot that allowed them to survive. They said that Dad was able to find a clearing and he was able to glide the dead plane in."  
  
Melissa was crying.  
  
"It took two days to get to the wreckage. Mom was beside herself. Robbie took over and got the family through the next few months."  
  
Mark gathered Melissa up and sat her down on his lap.  
  
"Its been 15 years but it still hurts."  
  
"You wouldn't be you it you didn't feel this as deeply as you still do Mel."  
  
"Mark, Dad would have loved you."  
  
"Why do you say that darlin?"  
  
"You two would have been kindred spirts. Mom already adores you. I guess that says everything."  
  
"I guess I have that effect on both of the Taylor women."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" Melissa smiled through her tears.  
  
"Yeah I do and I'll prove it to you."  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Mark turned Melissa around so she was straddling him. He gently put his hands on her face, wiping away the remaining tears. Mark leaned in and started to kiss her. His tongue swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips granting entrance. She moaned as Mark ran his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to him. She felt his want for her through his jeans. Mark's kisses were getting possessive. His control was slipping away. He pulled away.  
  
"Not here darlin. I am going to take you upstairs."  
  
"No argument from me."  
  
Mark picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. After pulling his t-shirt off over his head, Mark laid down beside Melissa. He started to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. Underneath she was wearing a blue satin lace bra. Mark undid the front clasp on the garment. As he ran his hand over one of Melissa's breasts he was kissing and nipping at her neck. Melissa arched her back pressing herself into Mark's hands.  
  
"Oh god." she whispered.  
  
Mark's free hand made its way down to the button on her jeans. After undoing it , he pulled the zipper down. She lifted her hips to help Mark as he pulled off her jeans. Mark saw she was wearing blue satin french cut panties. He gently pulled them off. He then smiled. Mark saw something that he never thought he would see on Melissa. She had a tattoo. It was his old MOD symbol.  
  
"When did you get this?" he asked as he traced it with his fingertips.  
  
"Just before you left due to injuries in'99"  
  
"You never told me."  
  
He leaned over and kissed it. It was on her hip.  
  
"You never asked." she whispered.  
  
Mark rubbed her thighs. Recapturing her lips, he started kissing her deeply not leaving any part of her mouth unexplored.  
  
"Mark." Melissa said against his lips.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are wearing too many clothes."  
  
Mark got off the bed and in one quick motion he pulled off his jeans and boxer shorts. He laid back down on the bed.  
  
"You are so beautiful Melissa." he said softly.  
  
He reached down between her legs and found she was ready. He positioned himself over her body. Using his knees he gently spread her legs apart.  
  
"I want you so much." he said huskily.  
  
"Then what are you waiting.?"  
  
Mark kissed her as he entered her slowly. He knew it had been a long time for her so he waited for her to adjust to his size. Melissa felt like it was sweet torture. When Mark was fully inside, he waited until Melissa was relaxed, knowing then she was ready.  
  
"You feel so good, So tight." Mark groaned.  
  
As he started to move he did it slowly. Melissa met him thrust for thrust. They anticipated each other's moves, like they had been lovers for years.  
  
"Oh god Mark." Melissa moaned.  
  
Mark could feel her inner muscles tighten. He wrapped his arms around her. His thrusts quickened as he felt her release approach.  
  
"Let go darlin, let go. I've gotcha." Mark whispered against her neck.  
  
Melissa moaned as she felt her release approach.  
  
"Oh god Mark, so good."  
  
"I'm close darlin, Come with me."  
  
At that, they found their release together. Their hearts were beating so hard, almost like they were jumping out of their chests.  
  
Mark pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. He wrapped his arm around Melissa and she rested her head on Mark's chest. Mark ran his hand through her hair as he tried to catch his breath. He was amazed at the intensity of the feelings that he was experiencing. She was a quiet lover but there was no mistaking how she felt. Mark read it on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"Darlin, I love you." he told her.  
  
She looked up into his green eyes.  
  
"I love you too Mark."  
  
Mark pulled the blankets up over them and they slowly fell asleep.  
Chapter 18  
  
They woke up an hour later and made love again. The intensity level was even higher. They made love a couple more times before they finally crawled out of bed.  
  
"I need a shower." whispered Melissa.  
  
"You go and get it started and I'll join you in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." Melissa walked into Mark's bathroom.   
  
Mark watched as she walked away naked.  
  
"Yeah. She's beautiful." he said to himself.  
  
In the bathroom, Melissa started the water and then adjusted the temperature. She got in under the spray and tilted her head back to wet her hair. She felt a cold draft as Mark entered the shower.  
  
"Hey there beautiful."  
  
"Hi handsome."  
  
Mark watched as the water cascaded over her body. It was a breathtaking sight.  
  
"Turn around baby." Mark said as he reached for the shampoo.  
  
He poured some into his hand and he started to wash her hair. As he massaged her scalp, Melissa moaned.  
  
"Feel good?" asked Mark.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Mark turned her back into the water and rinsed her hair. Mark leaned in and gently kissed her. He whispered against her lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too handsome." she responded.  
  
Mark picked up the bar of soap and he gently washed Melissa' entire body. She reciprocate and after they were finished, they dried each other, dressed and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"You hungry love?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Actually yeah. We kind of missed lunch." he admitted with a smile.  
  
"Give me 30 minutes. I'll make something."  
  
"You don't have to. We could order in." Mark suggested.  
  
"Okay, what are you in the mood for?" agreed Melissa.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Sure one with everything and one vegetarian."  
  
Mark knew she couldn't eat pepperoni. When he first ate pizza with her, he thought she was a tad strange. That was until he snuck a piece of her's once and actually liked it. It was different. Mark picked up the phone as Melissa walked by to go into the living room. Mark grabbed at her and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her shoulder. She laughed and she pulled out of his arms. Mark laughed and then he started to place their food order.  
Chapter 19  
A few minutes later he entered the living room. He found Melissa had drifted off to sleep on the sofa. Mark smiled at the sight of the sleeping Melissa. A year ago he thought he would never feel this way again. The ways of showing her feelings were a soft look or a gentle touch. She would never talk down to him and when he would have a bad match, all she would say was 'leave it at the arena'. That was until the video would arrive and they would go over the match.   
  
Once when his son Kevin had fallen and broken his arm, Melissa talked with his ex-wife, getting all the information. Mark had been in the ring at a house show. By the time his match was over, Melissa had a flight booked home for him and a rental car reserved at the airport. Jodi had even mentioned how calm Melissa was and how concerned she was about how she was doing.  
  
"Hang on to her Mark. She's an amazing woman." Jodi had said when Mark had arrived at the hospital.  
  
Melissa had a working relationship with Jodi. Jodi told him that Melissa had said with no room for argument that if Jodi had a problem with Mark to take it up with him. Melissa made it clear that she was never to be caught between them and because of that, she never has. Jodi had to respect that and so did Mark.  
Chapter 20  
  
Mark was brought out of his memories but the sound of Melissa softly crying in her sleep. Mark knew she was dreaming about her father.  
  
"Melissa darlin," he whispered, "You're okay."  
  
It was as if she incorporated Mark's voice into her dream and she quieted. Mark gently touched Melissa's cheek. He saw headlights approach his front gate. The speaker buzzed. It was the pizza delivery person.  
  
Mark opened the gate and let him in. He paid for the pizzas and he brought them into the kitchen. Melissa had woken up at the sound of the gate buzzer. She quietly walked into the kitchen and watched as Mark went about serving the pizza, getting himself a beer and pouring her a glass of white wine.  
  
As he turned to go wake Melissa, Mark saw her standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to see how domesticated the American Baddass really is." she teased.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you how domesticated I am." he growled.  
  
Mark walked over and picked Melissa up and sat her down on the counter top. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and captured her lips and kissed her gently.  
  
"Pizza is getting cold love." Melissa whispered.  
  
In between kisses, Mark said, "I guess I'd better stop then."  
  
"I didn't say anything about stopping."  
  
Mark laughed. He kissed her and then he helped her down off the counter.  
  
"Let's eat. We can continue this later."  
  
"I'll hold you to that Callaway."  
  
They sat at the kitchen table and ate their dinner.  
  
"Mark, Robbie asked me something the other day. I talked to my mom and after getting her opinion ."  
  
"Mel, honey, you're confusing the hell out of me."  
  
"Oh sorry. Robbie asked me to be Savannah's godmother."  
  
"That's great Melissa."  
  
"He wants you to consider being her godfather." she added.  
  
Mark looked at Melissa. He was surprised.  
  
"He wants me?"  
  
"He honestly couldn't think of anyone else. Robbie considers you to be one of his closest friends. Mom considers you to be a member of our family."  
  
Mark actually had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Melissa I would be honored to be Savannah's godfather."  
  
"Perfect. I'll call Robbie and Abby and let them know."  
  
"When will they want to do the baptism?"  
  
"In a few months."  
  
"I take it the baptism will be in Calgary."  
  
"Yeah, at their new congregation."  
  
Melissa got up and walked over to Mark. He pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Melissa's waist.  
  
"You never told me why Robbie moved out to Alberta."  
  
"Robbie was approached by one of the major airlines. Their board of directors wanted to start the same kind of charter service out there."  
  
"A chance of a lifetime huh."  
  
"He wanted mom and I to agree. How could we say no? It's been completely successful.  
  
Melissa kissed Mark. Mark noticed her eyes were getting tired.  
  
"Why don't you go on to bed darlin? You are supposed to be resting."  
  
"Well I was in bed all day already."  
  
Mark nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I guess that was my doing."  
  
"Oh yes. You are such a bad influence on me."  
  
They laughed together.  
  
"Seriously Mel, you do need your rest."  
  
"I know. My bed or yours?"  
  
"If you get into mine I can't promise you'll get any sleep."  
  
"My room then. Don't worry though if I get lonely I may join you later."  
  
Mark kissed her passionately.  
  
"Go to bed baby girl."  
  
"Night love." Melissa said as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.  
Chapter 21  
  
Mark watched her go up the stairs. He then went into the living room to watch some television. He watched the tail end of a basketball game. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi deadman." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey there boss." Mark responded with a smile.  
  
"Well Mark you haven't called so I thought I would check in to see how Melissa was feeling."  
  
"Sorry about that Vince. Its been hectic here." admitted Mark.  
  
"Glen told me about Melissa's confrontation with Sara." Vince let Mark know.  
  
"Yeah will that wore her out. It took a couple of days to recover. She still gets tired if she over does it but she's doing much better. Well at least I think she is."  
  
"Mark, there is something different in your tone of voice. Something's changed."  
  
"God man you are good."  
  
"You and Melissa? Finally you took your respective heads out of the sand."  
  
Mark let out a laugh.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Mark I am happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes. Mark told him that after Melissa saw his doctor they would let Vince know when they would be back at work. It would probably be next week. Vince and Mark said their goodbyes and Mark hung up. It was going for 2 am.  
  
"Shit. Maybe I should head to bed."  
  
Mark stopped at Melissa's bedroom before heading to his. He quietly opened the door. The light from the hallway softly lit up the room. Mark saw Melissa asleep in the bed. Her blankets were down around her hips. Mark caught his breath when he saw what Melissa was sleeping in. She was wearing a black satin nightgown with spaghetti straps. It took all of Mark's self control not to climb into the bed and make love to her all night. Mark moved over to the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover her. He gently kissed her forehead and he left the room.  
  
He went to his bedroom and changed for bed. As he climbed into bed he had a thought. He decided to call Annie in the morning.  
Chapter 22  
  
Mark woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and he went downstairs to the kitchen. Melissa wasn't there. Mark poured himself a cup of the coffee and he went looking for Melissa. He found her outside on the back deck. Her hair was down. She was wearing jeans and an oversized t-shirt. When she turned around, Mark smiled, it was one of his Deadman Inc shirts. Her colour was almost normal and that meant that she was definitely on the road to recovery but she still had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Melissa saw Mark standing in the kitchen staring at her with a smile across her face.  
  
"Morning love." she greeted.  
  
"Morning babe."  
  
Mark went out onto the deck. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"How are you feeling today darlin?"  
  
"Almost completely like myself."  
  
"Well darlin, I'm going to the gym for a little while."  
  
"Good. I have some work I have to get caught up on."  
  
"Melissa you are suppose to be getting better."  
  
"I know but accounting needs the expense reports for your travel. I promise that's all I'll do today."  
  
"I am holding you to that."  
  
Melissa stared into Mark's eyes.  
  
"I love you." she said softly.  
  
Mark's heart leapt. No matter how many times he heard it, it always took his breath away.  
  
"Love you too darlin."  
  
Mark hugged her and then he captured her lips. Melissa moaned into Mark's mouth as his tongue swept across the top. He picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Mark carried her up to her bedroom.  
  
"The gym can wait." Mark said in between kisses.  
  
"So can the expense reports." added Melissa.  
Chapter 23  
A little while later, Mark wrapped his arms around Melissa. She was gently rubbing his chest.  
  
"Well that was intense Mr. Callaway."  
  
She started to trace the tattoo on his stomach. Mark growled.  
  
"What's the matter Mark?" she asked innocently with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh don't play innocent with me."  
  
Mark turned over, trapping Melissa underneath him. Her hands ran down his back, scratching it gently with her long fingernails. Mark had never had his body respond so intensely to a touch before Melissa. He started to nip at her neck. Melissa tilted her head back giving Mark more access to her neck. Mark ran his hands down Melissa's body. Using his legs, he gently spread her legs and he positioned himself between them.  
  
He entered Melissa slowly. Melissa arched her body, trying to get Mark to move faster. When he entered her completely, Melissa wrapped her legs around his body.  
  
"God you are so tight darlin."  
  
"Mark, make me feel good." she whispered.  
  
Mark started to move faster. She met him thrust for thrust. He watched her emotions on her face. She was softly whimpering as her orgasm approached. Mark could feel it. He reveled in it. Her body was so responsive to him. Mark felt he was getting close as well.  
  
"Oh god darlin, so close, so close."  
  
He felt Melissa start to fall apart as her climax shot through her body.  
  
"Oh god Mark." she moaned.  
  
Mark's release was triggered by Melissa's. He collapsed onto her.  
  
"God woman you are going to be the death of me."  
  
He said as he gently pulled out and rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Oh but what a way to go." she teased.  
  
"You are a little minx." he said tiredly.  
  
Melissa giggled. Just then her phone rang. She reached over and answered it.  
  
"Hello, oh hi Mom. No you didn't interrupt anything. What? Oh yes we talked about it. Yes tell Robbie we would be honored. Oh okay. I'm doing great. I am actually almost 100 percent. Oh okay Mom, love you too. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone. Turning over to ask Mark about her doctor's appointment Melissa found that he had drifted off to sleep. She took that opportunity to study Mark's body.  
  
His tattoos were amazing. None of it had ever bothered her, including the Sara tattoo. The feelings he woke up in her, Melissa thought died the night her husband was killed.  
Chapter 24  
  
From the start of her working with him, Mark had been extremely protective of her. It also didn't take him long to remember how she took her coffee, what she liked on her pizza to what her favourite perfume was.   
  
He really surprised her for her birthday during that first year. Her birthday happened to fall on one of their days off. Mark had the entire day planned. He took her for a ride on his motorcycle. Something she had always wanted to do. He had a private dining room reserved and he dressed up.  
  
Mark has purchased her a black cocktail dress after getting her sizes from her mother. He dressed himself in a black suit. He pulled his hair back in a low ponytail. Melissa had her hair up in a french twist with a few curls hanging around her face.  
  
It was that night while they were dancing after dinner that Mark admitted to preferring her hair down. She then reached back and pulled a few hair pins and her cascaded down over her shoulders and her back. Melissa had to admit that even back then just a few months of working with him and getting to know him, Melissa was attracted to Mark.  
  
After the dinner he took her back to her hotel room and there on the table there was a huge gift basket and in it were all of her favourite bath products and a huge terry cloth robe.  
  
He treated her with a lot of respect. They also had their fair share of fun together. Every once in a while, Mark would let his silly side out. He would come to her room or she would go to his and they would have a junk food night and they would watch cheesy b-movies.   
  
Only once did she ask if he wold have preferred going out with the guys.  
  
"Melissa, I love our nights watching movies and having fun. Simple things in life are what make me happy."  
  
"Mark but you have known them longer. They are not just your co-workers, they are also your friends."  
  
"Darlin, so are you. You don't drink very much. You have more fun staying in and besides who else could I admit to that I like cheesy kung fu movies."  
  
After saying that, Mark tackled her and started to tickle her. They had a good laugh and went back to watching the movies.  
  
At 6 months, when they had shows near to where his boys lived, Mark made sure they were with him. Melissa loved them from the start, never having a problem with them.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Melissa looked at the sleeping Mark when a thought crossed her mind. She and Mark were having amazing sex. He made her feel ways she had never felt. He was a good lover. She suddenly sat up in bed.  
  
"We haven't been using protection. But I don't even know if I can get pregnant." she said quietly to herself.  
  
Melissa didn't realize Mark had woken up he heard her talking to herself.  
  
"Darlin." he whispered.  
  
"Hey love."  
  
"Are you worried about not using any protection?"  
  
Melissa got quiet. Mark sat up in the bed. He pulled her over to him. Melissa rested her head on Mark's chest.  
  
"Because in all honesty Mel, I'm not."  
  
"Mark are you sure?"  
  
"Darlin look at me."  
  
Melissa looked up at Mark.  
  
"Melissa, nothing would make me happier than having a family with you."  
  
Melissa had tears in her eyes. Mark continued.  
  
"Now I know you have concerns. So when you are ready we can go to the doctor and get you checked out. Okay?"  
  
"I love you Mark Callaway. You woke up my heart. After Alex died I never thought I would love like that again. You did that."  
  
Mark was touched by her honesty.  
  
"Mark, lets' find out what the problem is, if there is a problem."  
  
Mark smiled. "Are you sure darlin? I don't want to push you."  
  
"Mark I have never been more sure about anything in my life."  
  
Mark got a look in his eyes. He slid down in the bed pulling Melissa on top of him.  
  
"Well there is nothing wrong in us keeping trying now is there?"  
  
"No, nothing wrong at all."  
  
Mark kissed her and she slowly eased herself down on him. Mark moaned. Melissa threw her head back. The pleasure she was feeling was unbelievable. Mark looked up at the woman on top of him.  
  
"Oh god, ride me baby." Mark had his hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh god Mark, Feels so good." She rested her hands behind her, on his legs. Leaning back, her hair touched his thighs.  
  
It took no time for them to achieve their release. Mark's triggering hers. She collapsed onto Mark's chest. He wrapped his tattooed arms around her body. He was still inside her.  
  
"I guess the gym can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah darlin. Tomorrow."  
  
"Mark, take me for a ride on your bike today."  
  
"You sure?" Mark was always surprised when she asked. She was such a quiet girl.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. Let's go grab a shower and then we'll go for a ride."  
Chapter 26  
When they got back to the house there was a car in the driveway. It was Jodi, Mark's first ex-wife.  
  
"Hi Mark. Oh hey there Melissa."  
  
Jodi looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Jodi, hon. What's the matter? Is it the boys?" a concerned Mark asked.  
  
"No Mark, its not the boys. My father has suffered a stroke. I need to get home."  
  
Melissa walked over to Jodi, after she got off the bike, and hugged her.  
  
"Mark, go see the boys. Jodi you come with me. I'll get you home."  
  
"Go on Jodi. If anyone can get you to Florida, Mel can." Mark told her.  
  
"Thanks guys. I didn't want to drop all of this on you but Gunner and Kevin can't go. More to the point, they shouldn't go."  
  
"Honey, they're my boys too. Its okay. Now lets get you organized."  
  
Mark went to find his sons while Melissa took Jodi in the house to her office and her computer.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here Mel?"  
  
"Oh that's okay. About 10 days ago I got really sick. It was bacterial meningitis. I was in the hospital for 2 days."  
  
"Oh Mel. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, once I was released, Mark brought us here. 2 weeks sick leave for me and 2 weeks vacation for Mark. Actually he didn't want me to be by myself in North Bay while my mother was out west with my brother and his new baby girl."  
  
Just then Jodi saw the locket.  
  
"Melissa that is beautiful. Did Mark get that for you?"  
  
"Yes he did. He got it for my one year anniversary of working with the WWE and working with him."  
  
Melissa found what she was looking for online.  
  
"Okay Jodi. You are on the next flight out. It leaves in three hours. You can pay for the ticket at the counter. It's an open ended return."  
  
When Jodi saw the price of the ticket, she was happy and thankful.  
  
"Thank you Mel. I couldn't have found that price."  
  
"Hey that's what friends are for."  
  
Jodi saw the look in Melissa's eyes.  
  
"Melissa, you can tell me to go to hell if you want to but I have to ask. Have you and Mark finally gotten together?"  
  
Melissa blushed.  
  
"Don't say anything Mel. That is great. You definitely make him happy." Jodi smiled for the first time since arriving at Mark's.  
  
They walk back to her car. Mark was out there with Gunner and Kevin.  
  
"Alright boys. Come give your mom a kiss goodbye." Jodi said.  
  
The boys went over to her.  
  
"Now you be good for your father." She leaned over and whispered, " Be good for Melissa too. Don't give her a hard time."  
  
"Okay mom." the boys said together.  
  
Mark came over to the car.  
  
"Call us when you get there Jodi. Let us know how everything is."  
  
"I will Mark. Thanks again Melissa."  
  
"It was no problem Jodi."  
  
Mark, Melissa and the boys watched Jodi leave.  
  
"Dad is grandpa going to be okay?" asked Gunner.  
  
"I don't know. We'll know more once your mother gets there and calls us."  
Chapter 27   
Melissa watched the interaction between Mark and his sons. She smiled as she watched him get the boys settled in their room. In the kitchen, she made Gunner and Kevin a snack. As she set the food on the table, a severe dizzy spell hit her.  
  
Kevin came into the kitchen just in time to see Melissa grab the edge of the table.  
  
"Dad! Something's wrong with Mel." he yelled.  
  
Mark came running and he caught her just before Melissa collapsed. Her colour wasn't good. He breathing was shallow and that bothered him.  
  
"Kevin, Gunner stay here. I'm taking Mel up to her room to lie down."  
  
Melissa was goo weak to say anything. As he put Melissa down on her bed, Mark looked into her eyes. He saw fear. She was scared that she was sick again.  
  
"Hey there. You're okay. I'll call the doctor but I think you're probably just tired and maybe a little hungry."  
  
Before she could answer, there was a noise in the doorway.  
  
"Dad is Melissa okay? I brought her some orange juice."  
  
"Mel is going to be fine. Bring in the juice."  
  
Mark helped Melissa drink the juice. He was getting concerned. Mark wondered if maybe Melissa was having a relapse.  
  
"Kevin, you go back to the kitchen and eat your snack."  
  
Mark looked back at Melissa. She was pale.  
  
"Okay dad. I'll keep Gunner busy."  
  
"Thanks son."  
  
Melissa tried to sit up. Mark stopped her.  
  
"Relax darlin. I'm going to ask the doctor to make a house call."  
  
"Mark I just got dizzy. My sugar level was probably low like you said."  
  
"We'll let the doc decide that okay."  
  
Melissa knew there was no point in arguing with Mark. He was in his over protective mode.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay. I love you."  
  
"Love you too Mark."  
  
Mark kissed her cheek and then he went downstairs to call the doctor. After explaining the entire situation to him, the doctor told Mark that he was on his way. Mark went to the kitchen and found the boys cleaning up after themselves.  
  
"Gunner, Kevin. Come here boys."  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Yeah Dad, is Mel okay?" asked Gunner.  
  
"Melissa is getting over a fairly serious illness. The doctor is on his way over to check on her but he said to me that it sounded like Mel just over did it today."  
  
"So she'll be fine." said Kevin.  
  
"She'll be fine." agreed Mark.  
Chapter 28  
The gate buzzer sounded. It was the doctor. Mark opened the gate and a moment later the doctor was at the front door.  
  
"Hello Dr. Lewis. Thank you for coming."  
  
"Hello Mark. Its no problem. This Melissa sounds like she is very important to you."  
  
"She is." he stated.  
  
"Well, lets go see her and find out what is causing her dizzy spells."  
  
Mark took Doctor Lewis up to Melissa's bedroom. They found her sitting up in bed. She was still pale.  
  
"You must be Melissa." said the doctor.  
  
She smiled at Doctor Lewis. He looked liked he was in his fifties.  
  
"Yes I am. And you are?"  
  
"Doctor Lewis, Peter Lewis. I've been Mark's family doctor for about 10 years." he introduced himself.  
  
Mark sat down on the edge of Melissa's bed  
  
"Well mark. You didn't say anything about her being beautiful."  
  
Melissa cast her eyes down in embarrassment. Mark smiled. She was beautiful.  
  
The doctor took out his electronic thermometer and his stethoscope. He also took out his glucose meter. He then took Melissa's temperature.  
  
"Now Melissa I need you to take a deep breath and hold it then release it slowly."  
  
Doctor Lewis asked her to do that a couple of times. While the doctor was examining Melissa, Mark had went back down to the kitchen. The boys weren't there but he did hear laughter from the family room.  
  
The boys were playing their playstation 2. He watched them from the doorway for a few minutes before heading back upstairs to Melissa and Doctor Lewis.  
  
Meanwhile Doctor Lewis pricked her finger to do the sugar level test.  
  
"How have you been feeling otherwise Melissa?"  
  
"Okay. Now quite myself but I am getting there."  
  
"Well the sugar is a little low but that isn't what is worrying me."  
  
Mark came back into the room at that moment.  
  
"Melissa your lungs sound congested. You've developed a mild case of pneumonia."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I need for you to come into the hospital for a series of chest x-rays so we can find out the extend of the lung capacity and do the blood work and get you on antibiotics."  
  
Melissa looked over at Mark who was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Now you get dressed young lady while I go make the necessary phone calls for the tests. Don't worry Melissa. We caught what ever this is early and you'll be back to normal in no time."  
  
"Doctor Lewis, I'll meet you downstairs." Mark said as he stared at Melissa.  
  
"Right."  
  
The doctor left the room leaving Mark and Melissa alone. She threw the blankets off of her body and she swung her legs down to the floor.  
  
"Christ Mark. I am sorry. I should have noticed I wasn't getting any better."  
  
"Baby girl. Don't beat yourself up over this. We both should have noticed but we've been wrapped up in us to really notice. Darlin we've been resting a lot so that could have masked what ever is wrong."  
  
"I guess we haven't been following doctor's orders."  
  
"God you are a beautiful woman." Mark remarked as he watched Melissa pull on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Mark Callaway, behave yourself. Doctor Lewis is waiting on us to take me in for test. Think of other things."  
  
"Like what darlin?" Mark asked as he helped Melissa button up her sweater.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Big Show in a thong."  
  
Mark made a face then he started to laugh.  
  
"Shit. Now I'll never be able to look at Pauly without laughing."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"You are an evil woman you do know that."  
  
"Well that comes from hanging around with you and it doesn't come off in the shower."  
  
They laughed as they made their way to the entrance way where the doctor was waiting. Mark went and gathered up Gunner and Kevin. They followed the doctor to the hospital where Mark and boys waited in the waiting area as Melissa went for the tests.  
Chapter 29  
A few days later Melissa was in the family room watching movies with Gunner and Kevin when Mark came home from running a few errands. The doctor said the tests confirmed a lung infection that was probably a left over from the menengitis but she was responding well to treatment.  
  
Mark had pulled the boys aside that morning before he left to ask them some important questions.  
  
"Gunner, Kevin. You like Melissa don't you?"  
  
"Actually Dad, We love Melissa. She treats us like she was our Mom. Even Mom loves the way Melissa treats us."  
  
"Your mom said that?"  
  
"Uh huh Dad, Mom trusts Melissa. She considers her a friend."  
  
Mark thought about what his sons were saying.  
  
"Dad, are you going to ask Melissa to marry you?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Oh Dad, that would be so great." said Gunner.  
  
"I am thinking about it. I didn't ask you about Sara and for that I will always be sorry."  
  
"Dad its okay. Sara was nice but she really wasn't ready to be our mom."  
  
"Yeah Dad. But Melissa's different. She loved us from the start."  
  
"You two have given me a lot to think about. I have some errands to run today. Why don't you and Mel watch movies today."  
  
"Okay dad." the boys said together.  
  
When Mark returned home, he found Melissa in the kitchen making lunch as Kevin and Gunner were sitting at the talking about school. They looked like a family. Mark smiled at that thought. Just then the phone rang and Melissa answered it. It was Jodi. Melissa gave the boys the phone so they could talk to their mother. Jodi's father was doing well so Jodi would be coming home on the weekend and that meant the boys would be going home.  
  
It also meant that Mark and her would be going back on the road. The doctor cleared Melissa for traveling as long as she promised to get plenty of rest. She also got the results from some other medical tests she had asked Doctor Lewis to run.  
  
As she set the table she looked up and smiled when she saw Mark leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Hey there handsome."  
  
"Hi there yourself beautiful."  
  
Mark walked over and gave Melissa a soft lingering kiss.  
  
"Hmm that was nice. Did you finish your errands?"  
  
"All done."  
  
The boys hung up the phone and they ran over and hugged Mark.  
  
"I think lunch is ready. Go and eat." Mark directed Gunner and Kevin.  
Chapter 30  
  
Mark came up behind Melissa and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest. They watched as the boys at their lunch.  
  
"Doctor Lewis. Called just after you left this morning."  
  
"Oh and what did he have to say?"  
  
"He's cleared me to travel as long as I promised to get plenty of rest."  
  
"That's great darlin. Did you call Vince?"  
  
"Uh huh. My work load has been restored to pre flu levels which means I will just be handling a certain Deadman."  
  
"Perfect Melissa. Where do we meet up with the tour?"  
  
"Boston."  
  
Mark leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Melissa smiled. The boys looked over and groaned.  
  
"Oh get a room." Kevin teased.  
  
Mark and Melissa laughed.  
  
"Have you two finished the homework that your teachers gave you?" asked Melissa.  
  
"No." they said quietly.  
  
Mark looked at his sons.  
  
"Well get it finished so we can go out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay Dad." said the boys.  
  
Melissa rubbed Mark's arm.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs to lie down for an hour or so."  
  
"Alright beautiful."  
  
As Melissa turned to leave, "Oh Mark. Doctor Lewis gave me some news on what we talked about before."  
  
Mark had to think about that for a minute. He then remembered the conversation. He looked at Melissa, trying to figure out from her expression what the doctor had told her. Her face was blank.  
  
"Kevin, Gunner you two do your homework."  
  
Mark followed Melissa up to her bedroom.  
  
"Well.." he pressed.  
  
Melissa sat down the bed.  
  
"Well the doctor ran a few test and the results were encouraging."  
  
Mark kneeled down in front of her.  
  
" Mark, I may need a little help from a mild fertility drug but Doctor Lewis said he couldn't see us having any trouble conceiving."  
  
Mark smiled.  
  
"Oh darlin. So when would we know for sure what kind of help or how much help we would need?"  
  
"I have to have a series of blood tests done during my normal cycle. Those results would determine what help we would need."  
  
Mark stood up and pulled her up into his arms.  
  
"I love you Melissa Alexis Taylor."  
  
"And I love you Mark Lucas Callaway."  
  
Mark kissed Melissa. Melissa suddenly had to yawn.  
  
"Well if that's your body's way of letting us know you need a nap, I'm not ignoring it." Mark said softly.  
  
"Will you lay here with me for a little while?"  
  
"Just try and stop me."  
  
Melissa changed into a pair of boxer shorts and one of Mark's t-shirts. She climbed into her bed. Mark laid down beside her, on top of the covers. She rested her head on Mark's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Close your eyes darlin."  
  
"Love you Mark." she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Mark ran his fingers through her hair. He stayed there with her for about 20 minutes. He eased himself off of the bed. Mark watched as Melissa repositioned herself in her sleep. He left the room closing the door.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
In the kitchen Kevin was working on math while Gunner was working on his spelling. Both were working hard. Kevin saw his dad come back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mel asleep dad?"  
  
"Yeah, almost as soon as her head hit the pillow."  
  
Mark reached over and ruffled his oldest's hair.  
  
"Mom called today. She'll be home sometime on Saturday."  
  
"Okay. I know traveling between us isn't easy."  
  
Gunner looked up from his spelling.  
  
"Dad. Its really not as bad as you think. Since you and mom have stopped fighting is gotten a lot better."  
  
"When did you two grow up so much?"  
  
The boys went over and gave Mark a hug.  
  
"Are you going to ask her Dad?" asked Kevin.  
  
"How about tonight at dinner?" asked Gunner.  
  
"You two really want this don't you?"  
  
"Yeah we do."  
  
"Perfect because so do I."  
  
Mark reached into his shirt pocket and he pulled out a small black box. He opened it and showed his sons the ring inside. It was a delicate setting with a l caret diamond with a sapphire on one side and a ruby on the other side. The other stones signified Mark's birthday and the month that they met.  
  
"Oh Dad, its beautiful." stated Gunner.  
  
"Dad that's not gold." Kevin was confused.  
  
"No Kevin, its platinum."  
  
"She's going to love it." Kevin stated.  
Chapter 32  
  
After about an hour or so, the boys were finished their homework. Mark was actually reading the newspaper as the boys played video games. Melissa woke up, got dressed and made her way down stairs. She made herself a cup of tea and followed the gentle laughter of Kevin and Gunner. Mark looked up from his newspaper. He saw Melissa. She went over and sat down on his lap.  
  
"Have a good nap."  
  
"The best but I have to admit it would be nice not to have to have one all the time."  
  
"You're getting better and that's all that matters."  
  
Melissa gave Mark a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I have to check my email. Vince was going to have your up to date schedule sent to me."  
  
"Not right now you do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm kind of enjoying having you here."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
She started to wiggle on his lap. Mark's body started to respond.  
  
"You little minx." he whispered.  
  
He grabbed her waist to stop her moving.  
  
"What's wrong Mark. Jeans getting a little tight." she teased.  
  
"Oh you are feeling better."  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"And once the boys have gone to bed I will show you how much."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
"Hey, if there is one thing you should know by now Deadman is that I never break my promises."  
  
Mark smiled. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Boys its almost that time. Showers and get dressed for dinner okay."  
  
"Okay Dad."  
  
With no prompting, they turned off their video game and they went to their room to get ready.  
  
"Well what should I wear Mark?"  
  
Mark thought about that for a moment.  
  
"How about that black dress?"  
  
He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. She arched giving him more access. Mark wasn't playing fair.  
  
"Oh god, that feels good. What were we talking about? Oh yeah, dress. Which one Mark, the short one or the one with the matching long jacket? Remember, the boys are coming with us."  
  
Mark's hand reached under her sweatshirt and ran it up to her breast. He kneed it gently as he captured her lips. He moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and swiped across the top. The situation was getting out of control. Mark's jeans were strangling him.  
  
"Melissa, can't wait for tonight." he growled.  
  
Taking her by surprised, Mark picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him, Mark put her down. She walked over to his bed, shedding clothes the entire way. Mark followed her doing the same.  
  
He laid down on top of her, gently spreading her legs. Reaching down, he found her wet and ready. Mark slowly entered her.  
  
"Oh you are always so ready for me." Mark moaned.  
  
"Mark, god you always make me feel so good."  
  
Mark thrust and fully entered her. She gasped and arched to him. Melissa ran her hands down his back. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper.  
  
"Oh god Mel." that move had taken him by surprise.  
  
He ran a finger down her face. "Open your eyes darlin."  
  
She opened her eyes and stared into Mark's green eyes. It was then she felt her release start. Mark felt it too and he slowed his thrusts to prolong her release. Mark felt her inner muscles grip him tightly and that triggered his release.  
  
They didn't say anything. Mark picked her up and carried her into his bathroom. Without saying a work, Mark pulled her into the shower with him. They washed each other. Once done, they climbed out of the shower and dried each other.  
  
"And to answer your question. The one with the jacket."  
  
Melissa giggled..  
  
"Woman you are amazing. You are constantly surprising me."  
  
"Keep you on your toes do I?"  
  
Mark wrapped his arms around her naked body, pulling her against his naked body.  
  
"That you do darlin."  
  
"Hmm as much as I am enjoying this, we should get ready."  
  
Melissa turned around in Mark's arms.  
  
"Mark, you will never know how totally happy you make me."  
  
"You make me happy too beautiful."  
  
He kissed her gently.  
  
"Look what I've done." said Melissa.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Mark.  
  
"I've turned the American Bad Ass into a big softy."  
  
Mark laughed with her. She took her robe and put it on.  
  
"I'm going to go and get dressed now."  
  
She unlocked the bedroom door and left the room. In her room, Melissa quickly went about getting ready.  
Chapter 33  
Melissa softly blew dry her hair letting it dry with soft curls. After applying very little makeup, she went to her closet and found the dress and matching jacket. She wasn't one for wearing heels as they bothered her back but in her closet she did find a pair of strappy sandals with a low heel. Melissa put on a little of her Vanilla Fields perfume and then she clasped on the locket. Tiny diamond studded earrings that were also a gift from Mark and a tennis bracelet finished off her look. After running a hairbrush through her long hair one more time she left her room.  
  
Mark and the boys were waiting for her in the living room.  
  
"My don't you all look very handsome."  
  
She was blessed with three large smiles.  
  
"You look stunning Melissa." Mark said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you love."  
  
"Shall we?" asked Mark as he linked his arm with hers.  
  
"Oh my, Mark, a limo. What are you up to?"  
  
She gasped at the sight of the black stretch limo waiting for them.  
  
"Me? I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Sure. Boys what is your father up to?"  
  
Gunner and Kevin looked to one another then to their father and finally back to Melissa.  
  
"Nothing Mel. As far as we know." Kevin said.  
  
"Well okay." Melissa was still not convinced.   
  
They climbed into the back of the limo.  
  
Melissa looked at Gunner and Kevin. They were sitting on the other side of her and Mark. Mark was sitting beside Melissa holding her hand. That was when he noticed that her wedding ring set wasn't on her finger. For as long as he had known Melissa, she had never taken those rings off. Melissa saw the question in his eyes.  
  
"New beginnings love." was all she had to say.  
  
Melissa looked over at the boys. The first thought was that they were the spitting image of their father.  
  
Mark held onto her hand for the entire ride to the restaurant. He was in deep thought over what Melissa had said.  
Chapter 34  
New beginnings, for each of them. For the most of their first year together Melissa was still grieving the death of her husband and he was dealing with the anger over the ending of his marriage to Sara.  
  
During the first couple of months Mark heard her crying in her sleep. He would go through the connecting door and crawl into bed with her and hold her. She would wake up and they would talk. When Mark would get a letter from Sara's lawyer and he would get angry, Melissa would sit him down, massage his shoulders and get him talking about Gunner and Kevin. She never let him to a workout or into a match that angry.  
  
The only time Melissa ever lost her patience with him was after he received a motion brought by Sara to break the prenup agreement. Nothing Melissa could do could calm him down. He was livid. He called Melissa a bitch. Almost as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. She lost it but how could you tell. She never raised her voice.  
  
"Mark. I don't car how many wrestlers you have choked slammed. I don't care how many marriages you've had or how many times women have hurt you. You don't have the right to ever call me that. Get this through that thick head of yours Mark Callaway. I am not Sara and Vince does not pay me enough to be mistaken for her."  
  
"Mel, I am sorry. God I am so sorry."  
  
"Mark. I am going home for a few days. Please take that time to deal with Sara. Call me when you are ready to move on."  
  
And she left the arena. When he got back to the hotel, Melissa had indeed left. She told him in a note her flight information. She also left directions to her apartment in North Bay. It was her way of letting him know that no matter what happened she would never leave him high and dry and that when he was ready, he was more than welcomed to come up to her place for a few days. In North Bay it was early summer. After giving her a couple of days to herself and after telling his lawyer that he only wanted to hear from him when there were papers for him to sign but he was not giving Sara any more money or time.  
Chapter 35  
Mark booked a flight to Toronto and he rented a car and he drove to the city of North Bay. He thought as he watched the scenery that it was beautiful up there. Her directions to her apartment were complete and when he found her building he parked the car and he went into the building.  
  
Mark found her name on the board and he pushed the buzzer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Melissa, Its Mark. Can I come up?"  
  
Melissa was surprised.  
  
"Ah sure Mark. Come on up.. 9th floor."  
  
She pushed the entrance buzzer. Mark pulled open then door and he made his way over to the elevator. He entered the lift and he pushed the 9th floor number. Once the elevator arrived on the floor he exited. He wasn't sure what direction to go when he heard his name.  
  
"Mark down here."  
  
Mark looked down the hall and saw Melissa standing in the hall. He walked towards her. She was in jeans and one of his t-shirts. It went down to her knees. To Mark she looked cute and relaxed. When he arrived at her door, he followed her into the apartment. Melissa closed the door behind them. Mark stopped her from walking away.  
  
"Melissa, I am sorry. I never meant to take my anger out on you . You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt. Just want you to know that from now on the lawyers are handling everything."  
  
"Mark."  
  
That is when Mark saw the tears. Mark's heart sank. He had hurt her.   
  
"Oh Mel." Mark went over to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her long hair.  
  
"You hurt me. I should still be angry at you Deadman but I'm too tired."   
  
"You haven't been sleeping either huh. Oh little one. If I ever do that again you have my permission to get Glen to choke slam my ass."  
  
Melissa looked up at Mark and for the first time she noticed dark circles under his eyes. This had really upset him too. She saw the truth in his eyes. Melissa guided Mark to her bedroom.  
  
"I am not taking your bed." Mark protested.  
  
"Deadman, it's a queen. The bed in my guest room is only a double. You will be more comfortable here. Now stop arguing with me."  
  
Mark smiled. His old Melissa was back. She was ribbing him and he liked it. He laughed because he also knew she was right.  
  
"Are you hungry Mark?"  
  
"Actually I am."  
  
"You get settled and I'll make us some lunch."  
  
They talked for a couple of hours. Mark looked around the apartment and caught a bigger glimpse into who Melissa was. He saw her wedding photos. She was a beautiful bride. Alex was a handsome man and they looked extremely happy together. Mark know knew more about the woman who was slowly become the most important person in his life.  
Chapter 36  
  
The limo came to a stop at the restaurant interrupting Mark's look back. The driver opened the door and the boys climbed out. Mark helped Melissa out of the car and when he put his hand on the small of her back he guided her and the boys inside.  
  
Mark had reserved the small private dining room. The host directed the party to the room.  
  
"Dad this is neat." said Gunner.  
  
"Yeah Dad." agreed Kevin.  
  
Melissa watched at the boys went to sit down. She was laughing quietly at their excitement. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her hand on his arm.  
  
"This is nice Mark."  
  
"Well darlin, you deserve this and so much more."  
  
"Hey all I need is you and the boys." she told him.  
  
"How come you always know what to say?"  
  
"Because I speak from the heart."  
  
Mark kissed her cheek then guided her to her chair.  
  
They soon were into a great dinner. There was lots a laughter. Mark watched the interaction between Gunner, Kevin and Melissa.  
  
"Melissa there was a reason for this dinner." Mark started.  
  
Gunner and Kevin got quiet and they had smiles on their faces. Melissa was wondering what Mark was up to.  
  
"Darlin we've been through a lot this past year. You never let me get away with anything. You kept me sane during the final stages of the divorce."  
  
Melissa couldn't say anything.  
  
"When you got sick it forced me to face a few things. One of them is how much I love you. Another is how empty my life would be without you in it."  
  
Mark reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box. Melissa had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Melissa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the box. Melissa saw the ring as he took it out.  
  
"Yes Mark. Yes." she said quietly as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
Mark slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit. The boys were excited. Mark kissed Melissa. She just made Mark the happiest guy in Texas. Mark hugged her tight. He whispered to her.  
  
"You've made me very happy. Thank you for coming into my life."  
  
Gunner and Kevin came over and got in on the hug. Gunner looked at Melissa.   
  
"You're going to be our mom."  
  
"Oh honey, Jodi is your mom. I'm going to be your stepmom."  
  
"But you're going to take care of us right?"  
  
"Always Gunner. Never doubt that."  
  
"Good."  
  
Mark smiled. He actually had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mark I want to go home." Melissa stated.  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
"I want you all to myself." she admitted.  
  
"Right. Let me take care of this bill and we will head for home."  
  
Melissa smiled. A busboy came into the private dining room to gather up the dishes. He noticed the engagement on Melissa's finger.  
  
"Congratulations miss."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
Kevin came over. "Mel. Can we call you mom?"  
  
Melissa was over come with emotion.  
  
"I would be honored to be called mom. Why don't we talk with your mom first to see how he would feel. We don't want to hurt her."  
  
Kevin thought about it.  
  
"Good idea. You know Sara didn't care about Mom's feelings."  
  
"Now Kevin do you know that is true?"  
  
"No I guess not." Kevin admitted.  
  
"Alight then."  
  
"Sorry Mel. Its just that she hurt Dad."  
  
Melissa hugged Kevin.  
  
"I know but your Dad is happy now. So no worries okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
At the mention of Sara's name, the busboy's ears perked up. So this was Melissa. The busboy whose name was Michael was also Sara's cousin. Just then Mark came into the room. He never took notice of Michael.  
  
"Okay. All set. Are we ready to go home."  
  
"Yes we are ready." Melissa said.  
  
Mark guided Melissa and his sons out to the waiting limo. Mark was taking his family home.  
Chapter 37  
  
Meanwhile back in the private dining room, Michael pulled out his cell phone and made a call.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sara, its Michael."  
  
"What do you want?" Sara was annoyed.  
  
"I have some information on your ex-husband."  
  
"What?" Sara wondered what Michael could know about Mark.  
  
"He proposed to that Melissa woman tonight in front of his brats."   
  
"He's getting married. Well I guess that seals it. He's moved on."  
  
"Do you know anything about this woman?" Michael asked.  
  
"No and I am kind of curious.."  
  
"You need a last name for a search Sara. Do you have any contacts still at the WWE?"  
  
"Now that you mention it. I do. Come here before you head home. I guess."  
  
Michael ended the call. He felt that even though Sara seemed okay with Mark Callaway moving on with his life, Michael wanted to hurt him for divorcing his cousin.  
  
"Oh Miss Melissa. Your happy life is about to hit a major speed bump."  
Chapter 38  
  
Back at the ranch, Mark and Melissa were calling a few of their closest friends and family to let them in on their wonderful news. While Mark was on the phone with Glen, Melissa went to the family room to check on Gunner and Kevin. She found them fast asleep on the sofa. Melissa leaned against the doorframe watching them sleep. She was going to be a stepmother to them and Melissa was loving every minute of it. In addition to that, she and Mark were going to try for a family of their own.  
  
She was so deep in though she didn't hear Mark approach her from behind.  
  
"Hey Darlin."  
  
Melissa jumped.  
  
"Shit Mark. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry darlin. What are you smiling at?"  
  
She pointed to the sleeping boys.  
  
"I think all the excitement wore them out."  
"Yeah I was wondering who was more happy about you saying yes, me or them."  
  
Melissa turned around and wrapped her arms around Mark's waist. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh I think it was a tie."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?"  
  
Mark leaned down and captured her lips and kissed her deeply.  
  
"So Mr. Callaway, you want to try for a little girl?"  
  
"Oh god yes."  
  
"Well you take Gunner and I get Kevin up to bed."  
  
"You sure you can handle Kevin."  
  
"Yes. Don't worry."  
  
Mark kissed her cheek. He picked up Gunner and Melissa picked up Kevin. They carried them to the boys room and put them to bed. Mark gently closed the door behind them.  
  
"I was thinking Melissa."  
  
"About what love?"  
  
They made their way to Mark's bedroom.  
  
"I want you to move in now. Let the apartment in North Bay go."  
  
"You sure Mark?"  
  
"Never been more sure. Stay with me. I never want to wake up alone ever again."  
  
Melissa had never heard Mark bare his heart so much before.  
  
"Alright Mark. We'll get mom to pack up the rest of my things."  
  
"Great. Now why don't you go run yourself a hot relaxing bath. I'll join you in a few minutes."  
  
"You in a bubble bath. Mark. You never cease to amaze me."  
"Good. Don't want you to think I'm getting boring."  
  
"You. Never."  
Chapter 38  
  
Melissa went into Mark's bathroom. He had a large bathtub.  
  
"Well look at the size of him." she said to herself with a giggle.  
  
On the edge of the tub, Melissa saw a bottle of her favourite bath foam. She poured some into the running water.  
  
"Oh Mark, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Mark came up behind her.  
  
"Marry me. Grow old with me." he said quietly.  
  
Melissa turned around. Mark had a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses.  
  
"Oh I plan to. Just try and stop me."  
  
Mark placed the bottle and glasses down on the counter top. He reached forward and started to undress Melissa, kissing her body. She ran her fingers through Mark's now short hair.  
  
"I am still annoyed at you for cutting your hair Mr. Callaway."  
  
"Sucks to be you then don't it." he teased.  
  
Mark had gotten it cut today. It surprised her to say the least. Mark finished undressing her. He undressed himself. Melissa eased herself down into the water. Mark grabbed the champagne and glasses. He then climbed into the bath behind Melissa.  
  
After pouring each of them a glass, Mark placed the bottle on the floor.  
  
"God this does feel good Mel. No wonder you love doing this."  
  
Melissa let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You mean to tell me that with a tub this big, you never took a hot bath to ease your hips.  
  
"Never took the time. But after tonight. I will but guaranteed I won't be taking them alone."  
  
Melissa sighed and leaned back against Mark. He wrapped his free arm around her.  
  
"So when do you want to get married?" asked Mark.  
  
"Well I really don't know. We should go over your schedule."  
  
"How about we aim for early fall?" suggested Mark.  
  
"That sounds good. I take it Glen will be your best man."  
  
"Yeah. And I guess Stephanie will be your maid of honor."  
  
"I think so. Stephanie really went out of her way to make me comfortable when I first started with the company."  
  
Mark put his empty glass on the floor. He reached forward and took Melissa' s and put it beside his. He then started to kiss her neck. She arched her head back. Mark ran his hands down the sides of her body. He massaged her breasts. She reached back between their bodies and she started to stroke Mark.  
  
He groaned into her neck. He reached between her legs and started to stroke her. When he entered her with one of his fingers, Melissa moaned.  
  
"Oh god Mark."  
  
He took his finger out, picked her up and eased her down on him. He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Lets try for that little girl."  
  
She grabbed the edges of the bathtub for leverage. Mark held onto her sides as he thrusted in and out. There was no chance in making this last. Between the engagement and the foreplay, Mark and Melissa were extremely responsive to each other. As Melissa's inner muscles clamped down on Mark, it brought his release. He groaned at the start of his release.  
  
"Love you darlin."  
  
His release was so intense it triggered Melissa's which made Mark's last longer. Melissa was completely spent as her arms gave out. She collapsed back onto Mark, trapping him inside of her.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
She turned her head and Mark leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"Love you so much Melissa."  
  
"Love you too Mark."   
  
"Water is getting cold. We should get out." Mark suggested.  
  
He helped lift her off of him and Melissa climbed out of the bath. Mark pulled the plug, allowing the water to drain and then he climbed out. They softly dried each other. Mark normally slept nude except when the boys were over so he pulled on a pair of black silk boxers. Melissa pulled on her black satin night gown and they left the bathroom and climbed into Mark's bed.  
  
Mark laid on his back and Melissa laid her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her pulling her close. She listened to his strong heart beat. It was a soothing sound. Mark was playing with her hair.  
  
"I guess I won't be needing my own bedroom anymore."  
  
"No I guess not. We could convert it into an office for you. I think Vince has big plans for you and you are going to need the room to work."  
  
"Can we talk about that in the morning? Suddenly I am very tired."  
  
Mark hugged her. "Go to sleep darlin."  
  
He felt her relax as she drifted off to sleep. It was almost like she could will herself to sleep. That amazed him but then again with their travel schedule, Melissa had to learn fast to grab sleep where and when she could.  
Chapter 40  
  
Mark remembered last year's Wrestlemania. It was right here in Houston. Melissa had been with him for 6 months at that time and it had been a non stop 6 months.   
  
They were going to be in Houston for 2 weeks so Mark had Melissa invite her mother down to stay with them at his ranch. Annie had agreed and Melissa picked her up at the airport on their way to the arena.  
  
Annie had never met Mark and to say she was surprised was an understatement. Mark liked her right from the start. Annie was the type of lady with whom you always knew where you stood. Mark saw where Melissa got that from.  
  
Mark also knew Melissa and most of the other personal assistants were putting in 16 hour days leading up to Wrestlemania. Melissa was so tired at one point she actually fell asleep getting dressed for dinner.  
  
She had to keep moving because if she'd stop she would fall asleep. Annie noticed it too and she pulled Mark aside after he got back from the visit to the airbase. Melissa was at the arena in another meeting.  
  
"Mark, is Melissa always like this?"  
  
"What do you mean Annie?"  
  
"Always on the go. I mean since I've been here she has gotten maybe 3 hours of sleep in an actual bed. I have never seen her eat anything and she drank enough coffee to solve a third world nation's debt problem."  
  
Mark was taken aback. He knew Melissa was working hard but he didn't know all that. He knew the work load for Wrestlemania was higher but not that much higher.  
  
"Annie, a normal week for us is 2 tv shows, a house show or maybe 2 and a autograph session. We normally get 2 to 3 days off a week."  
  
"So this work schedule is not normal."  
  
"No. Let me make a few phone calls and I'll find out what is going on."  
  
What was going on was there was a new head of human resources at Titan and she was making the lives of some of the personal assistants hell. This new person decided that PA's should not have personal relationships with the wrestlers that they work with. And the ones who had close working relationships and friendships were being made examples of and they were having extra work added on.  
  
Melissa was never one to complain and she had felt that her job depended on her completing all the extra work. She had 4 more wrestlers added to her schedule so that meant 4 times the work load.  
  
Mark was livid. He asked Annie if she would mind looking after his boys for a little while as he went to have a talk with Vince. Vince had no idea what his new HR person was doing. None of the PA's were complaining for fear of losing their jobs. He immediately fixed the situation. The new HR person was sent back to Stamford with orders to clean out her desk. The PA's who were given all the extra work had their normal work loads returned and they were all given a week's paid holiday to start right after Wrestlemania but for the present they were all sent to where they were staying with direct orders to sleep and to get something to eat.  
  
Mark drove over to the arena and found Melissa packing her briefcase.  
  
"Come on Mel. Let's get you home." Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he walked her out of the arena. He was now in over protective mode.  
  
"Mark I know I should have said something." She felt ashamed for not trusting herself enough to tell Mark what had been going on.  
  
"Darlin, I should have noticed those circles under your eyes or the way your jeans have started to hang. You've dropped at least 10lbs and you didn't have 10lbs to spare.  
  
She smiled tiredly as she climbed into his truck. No sooner did he pull out into traffic was she asleep. Melissa slept the entire drive back to the ranch. She didn't even wake up when Mark carried her upstairs to the room she was staying in or when he undressed her and put her to bed in one of his t-shirts. When she finally woke up it was 10 am on the day of Wrestlemania. She had literally crashed for 16 hours.  
  
After that, Melissa grabbed cat naps where and when she could. She slept on the airplane trips, especially the long flights. She once told Mark that he made a good pillow, which made him laugh. When Mark drives them between shows when the shows are close together, she can fall asleep in the passenger seat 15 minutes after they get started, even when Mark and Glen have the music blaring and they sing to it.  
  
Mark looked down at his fiancee as she slept in his arms. Annie had told him back then that he had feelings for her daughter. He said that they were friends, that neither of them were looking anything more. As Mark drifted off to sleep his final thought was that Annie was an amazing woman.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
In the morning, Melissa woke up with Mark spooned in behind her and his arm was around her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck. Who would have guessed Mark Callaway, the Undertaker, The American Baddass, was a snuggler. When she tried to get out of bed, Mark tightened his grip.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Well I was thinking of getting up and going to the kitchen and start making breakfast."  
  
"I'm not ready to let you go yet."  
  
"Oh well, then I guess I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She turned so she could face him.  
  
"This new haircut is going to take some getting use to."  
  
She ran her fingers through his short hair.  
  
"I just needed a change." he admitted quietly.  
  
Mark rested his hand on her hip. He started to pull her towards him when there was a knock on the bedroom door. They both laughed.  
  
"The boys are up." they said together.  
  
Mark yelled at the door.  
  
"Come on in boys."  
  
The door slowly opened. Gunner popped his head around the edge.  
  
"Morning dad."  
  
"Come here you." Gunner ran over and jumped on the bed.  
  
Mark caught him and started to tickle him. Melissa watched and laughed as Mark played with Gunner. Kevin came into the room and joined in on the ensuing fun.  
  
"Well now that we are all up, how about breakfast?" suggested Melissa.  
  
"Yeah." said Gunner and Kevin.  
  
"Well I guess I was overruled huh." Mark whispered into Melissa's ear. He then started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Melissa, we will have all the time in the world for that."  
  
Melissa climbed out of bed and pulled on her satin robe.  
  
"I am going to go to my room, get dressed then start on breakfast."  
  
As she left the room the laughter of Mark tickling and wrestling with his sons followed her down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
In the kitchen Melissa started by making coffee for her and Mark. She then went about making pancakes and frying bacon and sausage. A few minute later Kevin and Gunner walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Can you two set the table for me?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Sure Mel."  
  
Mark came down, dressed in his typical black jeans and sleeveless denim shirt. He went over and poured himself a cup of coffee then he poured and made up Melissa's. As he handed it to her he kissed her neck.  
Chapter 42  
  
Just as Melissa began plating up the food, there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"Mark did we forget to close the gates last night?"  
  
"Shit. Well I couldn't help it. I had other things on my mind."  
  
Mark went and answered the door. It was Jodi.  
  
"Hi hon. Come on in."  
  
"Thanks Mark. Sorry I didn't call first but I grabbed the first flight here."  
  
"It's not a problem Jodi. Have you eaten breakfast. Melissa made enough to feed and army."  
  
Jodi laughed. "Well if my memory is correct. You alone could eat enough to feed an army."  
  
Mark guided Jodi into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey boys look who's here."  
  
"Mom." the boys say at they go over and hug their mother.  
  
"Boys let your mom sit down. Kevin go get your mother a plate and knife and fork."  
  
Melissa brought her a cup of coffee, and the fixings.  
  
"So how is your father doing Jodi?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Better thank you."  
  
Jodi looked at Melissa's hand. She saw the ring. Looking at Melissa then looking over at her former husband Mark.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" she asked.  
Mark and Melissa looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Mark proposed last night."  
  
"Its about time Mark." stated Jodi.  
  
Mark smiled at Melissa.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Jodi was happy for them.  
  
Jodi suddenly noticed there was something different about Mark. Then it suddenly hit her.  
  
"Mark you cut your hair." she yelled.  
  
Melissa laughed as Mark coughed on his coffee.  
  
"Mel do you like it?" Jodi asked Melissa.  
  
"Honestly Jodi, I'm not sure yet. I almost had to make sure the man I woke up with this morning was the same one I went to bed with."  
  
Jodi laughed.  
  
"Very funny Mel." scowled Mark.  
  
"Oh you know I love you and I do love the haircut." she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
They ate their breakfast. There was laughter and fun during the meal. After they all finished, Mark sent Gunner and Kevin to pack up and get ready to head back to their mother's.  
Chapter 43  
Jodi headed up to the boy's room.  
  
"Mom, we have to ask you something." said Kevin.  
  
Jodi sat on one of their beds. Gunner joined her and Kevin sat with Gunner.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
  
"Mom you know we love you."  
  
Gunner looked at Kevin.  
  
"Mom would you be upset if we called Melissa mom too." Kevin asked quietly.  
  
"Oh hon, no. If anyone deserves to be called mom its Mel. I know she loves you two as if she was your mom."  
  
"Thank you mommy. We were scared that we would hurt your feelings." said Gunner.  
  
They finished packing up and they made their way down to Jodi's car. Mark picked up their bags and put them in the trunk.  
  
"Okay boys, come give your ol' dad a hug."  
  
Gunner and Kevin ran over and hugged their father. Melissa came out of the house and the boys ran over to her and hugged her goodbye.  
  
"We asked Mom if we could call you Mom too and she said yes." said Kevin.  
  
Melissa looked up at Jodi and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jodi? Are you sure?"  
  
"Mel, I have never been more sure of anything."  
  
Melissa hugged Jodi whispering into Jodi's ear. "Thank you Jodi."  
  
"You are very welcome Mel. I trust you completely with my boys."  
  
Mark walked over to Melissa and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well boys are you ready?"  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
The boys climbed into the car. Jodi climbed behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Okay well we're on our way. Mark call me with your updated schedule so the visitation can be fixed."  
  
"No problem Jodi."  
  
"Congratulations again you two."  
  
They waved goodbye to the boys. They watched the car leave the gate. Melissa went into the house as Mark went to close the front gates. Back in the house, Mark went to help Melissa in the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes.  
Chapter 44  
  
After cleaning up the dishes Mark had to get his bags ready for going back on the road. Melissa went onto her computer and read over the upcoming schedule. She called the airport and reserved hers and Mark's plane tickets and then she called the hotel and she reserved their room.  
  
Mark came up behind Melissa quietly and watched her work. He watched as she moved between screens on her computer. She was working so intently that she didn't hear Mark approach her. He put a cup of coffee down beside her.  
  
"Hey don't work too hard."  
  
"I won't handsome. I'm just about done."  
  
"Good because I have other plans for you today."  
  
Mark started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Mark what are you doing?"  
  
"Finishing what we were going to do this morning."  
  
He continued to kiss her neck. Using his strength he picked her up and sat her down on her desk.   
After untucking her shirt from her jeans, Mark pulled it over her head. Melissa tugged Mark's shirt out of his jeans. Mark pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor.   
  
Using her fingertips, Melissa traced the tattoo on Mark's stomach. As she did this Mark reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Mark leaned down and captured a hardened nipple with his lips. Melissa arched her back into Mark and she moaned.  
  
"So responsive." Mark whispered.  
  
Mark reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted her hips, assisting him with him taking them off.  
  
"So beautiful." Mark said as he pulled her hair out of the ponytail.  
  
Mark pulled her to him and picked her up and carried her over to the sofa in the room. After setting her down, Mark took off his jeans. He laid down on her and kissed her neck. Melissa ran her fingers down his back.  
  
"I love you Mark." she said softly.  
  
Mark looked into his eyes.  
  
"Love you Angel."  
  
He positioned himself between her legs. She reached down between them and touched him. He moaned at the feeling as she stroked him.  
  
"Oh god Mel. So good."  
  
She smiled as she guided him to her. He looked at her lust filled eyes and he thrusted completely in her. She gasped at the sudden entry and arched.  
  
"Mark. Oh god. So good."  
  
Mark moved in and out of her, bringing her to the edge and back again. She met him thrust for thrust.  
  
"Oh my Canadian Angel." Mark growled as he felt his release approach.  
  
She bit her lip as her release happened. Her inner muscles tightened. Mark thrusted one more time as his release happened.  
  
"Oh god, Mel.."  
  
Mark felt drained. His arms started to tire. Melissa pulled him down on top of her.  
  
"I'm too heavy." he protested.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that." she whispered.  
  
Mark wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her gently.  
  
"You are truly amazing Melissa."  
  
She blushed. "I 'm just me A simple girl from Northern Ontario."  
  
Mark gently pulled out of her. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and after putting her down, started the shower.  
  
"Melissa I do have a serious question for you." He asked her as Mark guided her into the shower.  
  
"What's that love?"  
  
"The Sara tattoo. Does it make you uncomfortable? Because if it does I will have it removed."  
  
That was the last thing Melissa had expected him to ask.  
  
"Mark, I am touched you would consider doing that, even with me knowing how painful that particular tattoo was to get."  
  
Mark gently pushed Melissa's hair out of her face as she continued.  
  
"But I would never ask you to do that. I don't feel threatened by it or her to be exact. Mark it is up to you."  
  
"Are you completely sure?"  
  
"Yes love I am. Sara will always be a part of you. You wouldn't be the man you are today. Don't deny that part of you. I love all of you, and I mean all of you."  
  
She gently rubbed the Sara tattoo to empathize her point.  
  
"I have said it before but you are an amazing woman."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. They made love in the shower and got out just as the water started to cool.  
  
They got dressed and Mark went to watched a few old wrestling tapes and Melissa went to make them a quick snack.  
Chapter 45  
  
Meanwhile Sara's cousin Michael was going over the information he had found out about Melissa.  
  
"Fuck! She can't be that good. Everyone has ghosts in their past. Where are hers?"  
  
Michael read the paper.  
  
"Melissa Alexis Taylor, age 31, married but was widowed almost 2 ½ years ago. She's Canadian. A university graduate with a degree in Business Administration so no wonder she works for the WWE. Mother, Annie, living; Father, Brad, deceased 15 years; Brother, Robert, married and living in Calgary, Alberta Canada."  
  
This Melissa had a close knit family. "Jesus Christ, there has to be something."  
  
There was a knock on his apartment door. Upon opening, Michael saw it was his cousin, Sara.  
  
"Sara what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Michael I was hoping you had finally come to your senses about Mark and Melissa."  
  
"Sara, Mark hurt you." he spat.  
  
"No Michael, I hurt Mark. I betrayed him and I paid for it."  
  
"He cut you off." Michael was angry.  
  
"God Michael. Listen to yourself. All you ever saw was what Mark had in his bank account."  
  
"You deserved part of what he had."  
  
"No I didn't. I'm okay with this. How come you're not?"  
  
Michael didn't answer her. He got up to use the bathroom. While he was out of the room, Sara saw the folder. She started to read it. The more she read the more Sara liked this Melissa Taylor but the more she read, the more nervous she became.  
  
As she heard the bathroom door open, Sara quickly put the folder back where she had found it.  
  
"Michael I have to go. I have to get ready for work."  
  
She had to get out of there. She needed to think.  
  
"Alright Sara. Don't worry. I'll take care of this."  
  
"Michael, please hear me. There is nothing to take care of. Its over. He's getting married."  
  
Sara left the apartment. Michael had heard her pleadings but he decided to go his own way. Mark was going to pay for hurting her. Michael pulled out his address book and he set out to start in motion his plan for pay back.  
Chapter 46  
  
Monday morning arrived. Melissa finished packing her suitcases. The limo would be arriving around noon to take her and Mark to the airport. Mark was in the downstair's gym doing a light work out. Melissa was reading in the kitchen while drinking a cup of coffee. She was taking it easy, following doctor's orders.  
  
Mark came up the stairs and watched Melissa as she read. That was the one thing Mark had noticed about Melissa from the time she started working with him, she loved to read. She and Glen were always exchanging novels once they were finished. Mark was amazed at how quickly she could finish a novel. She had no particular type of novel she liked to read. She like just about everything.  
  
"Well darlin are you all packed."  
  
"Yes. The limo company called and confirmed the pick up time."  
  
"Good. Well I am going to take a shower."  
  
"Alright love."  
  
As Mark was in the shower, the mail arrived. Melissa walked down to the mailbox and she picked it up.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, junk mail. Oh a letter for me?"  
  
Melissa was curious. The postmark said it was mailed from Houston. She only knew Jodi and the boys around here.  
  
"Maybe its from Sara. I'll let Mark open it."  
  
She came back into the house. Mark came into the entrance as she came back into the house.  
  
"Mail?"  
  
"Yeah, there are a few bills but this letter is addressed to me."  
  
"Mark looked surprised. "Any return address?"  
  
"No but the postmark is Houston. You open it please."  
  
She handed the letter to Mark.  
  
"You sure darlin?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Mark opened the envelope and he was taken aback. He then got angry.  
  
"Mark, what is it?"  
  
"Honey, it's a threat against you."  
  
Melissa sagged against the wall. With his celebrity status, these type of letters are almost common place for him, but against Melissa, someone not in the spotlight, it was a concern. Mark carefully took the letter and he called the police. He then called his lawyer.  
  
Melissa wanted to read the letter. Mark was not sure if she should. She insisted and Mark relented. She read the letter.  
  
"Melissa, don't get comfortable. You don't belong there. You will never make it down the aisle."  
  
A police detective arrived at the gate and Mark let him up. He questioned Mark about his security system. He also asked how long Melissa had lived at the house.  
  
"She is moving in as we speak. We just got engaged. Before that she would stay here every couple of months for a few days. She is my personal assistant. Her home is actually in North Bay Ontario Canada."  
  
The detective took down a few notes and placed the letter in an evidence bag. Stalking laws are stricter now and the police took all threats seriously. Mark said to the detective that his lawyer would be getting a hold of him for a copy of the letter. The reason for that is because of the line of work he's in, all threats and stalking incidents are kept track of.  
  
"Understood Mr. Callaway. We will be waiting for the call."  
  
While they were discussing the letter the limo pulled up to the house. The driver was shown by Melissa where their bags were. The police detective said he would be in touch and he left. Melissa grabbed her knapsack where her laptop was packed. Mark paid the bills that had arrived in the mail. They climbed into the limo and they were on their way to the airport.  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Vince met the couple as they disembarked from the plane. Mark's lawyer had called Vince to keep him informed on the threatening letter that Melissa received.  
  
"Hello Melissa. You are definitely looking better." he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Hi Vince. Thank you."  
  
"Mark, you are looking rested. Like the haircut."  
  
"Thanks boss. Not that I'm complaining but why are you meeting us."  
  
"Your lawyer called. We are monitoring all incoming mail."  
  
The trio went and found Mark and Melissa's luggage and they headed out to the waiting limo. Mark's cellphone ran. While he was talking, Vince saw the engagement ring on Melissa's finger. He leaned over and hugged Melissa.  
  
"Congratulations Mel. I see he finally got the courage to ask you."  
  
"Yes he did. Thanks Vince."  
  
She kissed Vince's cheek. He smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For hiring me to work with Mark."  
  
"Well you are welcome. I take it even after you two tie the knot you are going to stay on as his PA."  
  
Mark finished his call. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said.  
  
Melissa leaned back into her seat.  
  
"Tired darlin?" asked Mark.  
  
"A little. I'll grab a quick nap once we get settled. You go to your evening autograph session."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Mark, you've been away for a few weeks. Go. Don't disappoint your fans."  
  
"Okay, you've convinced me."  
  
"Good. After the session we can grab a late dinner."  
  
Vince watched the interaction. These two were soulmates. Linda had been right on about this one. She had them together since Wrestlemania in Houston.  
  
After checking in, Vince left the couple so they could get settled in their room. Mark had 2 hours before he had to be at the autograph session. Melissa went to the bathroom to change into a nightshirt and to take her hair down. Mark called the front desk for a wake up call for 90 minutes.  
  
"What are you doing Mark?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I am going to lie down with my fiancee for a little while. Is that alright with her?"  
  
Melissa smiled softly. "More than all right."  
  
They climbed into the bed. Melissa laid on her side. Mark spooned in behind her, resting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Love you darlin. We'll find out who sent that letter okay. Don't worry."  
  
"I love you too love and I'm not worried."  
  
It only took a few minutes for Melissa to fall asleep. Mark laid their holding her in his arms. He wasn't sure who would want to hurt her. He just hoped the police detective figured this out. Melissa started to toss and turn. Mark whispered to her.  
  
"Relax darlin, You're safe hon."  
  
"Mark, love you." she said in her sleep.  
  
Mark held her and kissed her neck. He actually managed to close his eyes and rest when the wake up call came in.  
Chapter 48  
  
Melissa woke up as Mark climbed out of bed to head to his signing session. Mark leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Go back to sleep darlin. You still need your rest."  
  
"Okay love. Have fun."  
  
Mark left and an hour later Melissa woke up. She went into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Don't get comfortable slut. You don't belong there."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
All Melissa heard was the click of the other person hanging up. Melissa started to shake. She went into bathroom and turned off the water. Melissa picked up her cellphone and she called Mark.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mark, can you come back?"  
  
Mark heard fear in Melissa's voice.  
  
"Darlin what happened?"  
  
"He called the room." she said with her voice shaking.  
  
Mark stood up from the table he was signing up.  
  
"What?" he said loudly.  
  
"It was a man Mark, Oh god Mark. I'm scared."  
  
"Darlin I'm finished here. I'm on my way. I want you to call Show. Have him stay with you until I get there."  
  
Mark hung up the phone. He packed up what he needed and headed out to the limo. Melissa called Paul Wight and asked him to stay with her. He came right over. When she answered the door, Paul was concerned when he saw her visibly shaking.  
  
"Missy, hon what happened?"  
  
She explained to him about the letter and then the phone call. Paul sat her down on the sofa. He found her bathrobe and put it across her shoulder.  
  
"Honey, you're okay. Mark will be here soon." he said soothingly.  
  
All Paul wanted was for her to stop shaking. He was concerned for her. He held her, talking to her, trying to get her to stop shaking.  
  
The door opened and Mark came into the room.  
  
"Mark, she won't stop shaking."  
  
Mark went over to the sofa. "Thanks for coming over Paul."  
  
"Hey no problem man. We all know how special Missy is to you."  
  
Paul let her go and Mark pulled her onto his lap. Before leaving the room Paul turned to Mark.  
  
"Taker, you don't have to worry about Melissa's safety at the arena. We'll all watch out for her."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, congratulations on finally asking her."  
  
Mark smiled as Paul left the room. Mark rubbed Melissa's back. She was still shaking.  
  
"Tell me what he said."  
  
Melissa closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.  
  
"Don't get comfortable slut. You don't belong there."  
  
Mark held onto her tightly. He was angry.  
  
"Hon, why don't you go and run yourself a nice hot bath. I'll join you in a few minutes."  
  
Without responding, Melissa climbed off Mark's lap and headed to the bathroom. She drained the now cold water from her previous attempt.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
When Mark heard the water running he called Vince and the police detective in Houston. He told them about the phone call, what the person had said and that the voice was male.  
  
After hanging up, he then called the front desk and had all calls to the room stopped. Mark knew if anyone wanted to talk to him or Melissa, they could call their respective cellphones. Mark then went to the door and hung out the 'do not disturb' sign.  
  
Mark opened the bathroom door and saw Melissa leaning back in the bath water. She had ran a bubble bath but this one wasn't Vanilla. It was lavender.  
  
"Hon, do you want a glass of wine?"  
  
"No I'm alright Mark."  
  
"Okay I'll be right in."  
  
Mark had noticed she hadn't grabbed her robe from where it fell on the sofa so he got it and brought it to the room. He stripped and after getting Melissa to move forward, he climbed into the hot water behind her.  
  
"We'll be well done when we get out of here."  
  
Melissa let out a small laugh.  
  
"Sorry Mark. I needed it hot."  
  
"Its okay Mel. Now lean back and try to relax. I'm here now."  
  
She leaned back onto Mark's chest. Using the wash cloth, Mark let the water trickle down her body. Mark finally felt her start to relax.  
  
"What do you feel like having for dinner?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Mark. Something light."  
  
Mark rubbed her arms and he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"How about chicken caesar with some garlic toast?"  
  
"Oh that sounds good. Maybe something sweet for dessert."  
  
Melissa relaxed back into Mark's arms.  
  
"How about strawberry cheesecake?"  
  
"Oh a man who knows what I like. I think I'll keep you."  
  
Mark laughed. "Good because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Melissa turned her head and Mark moved and kissed her gently. She held up her hands.  
  
"Oh I'm turning into a prune. Think its time to get out."  
  
"Oh yes but you're a beautiful prune."  
  
Melissa got out of the tub and started to dry herself when Mark took the towel from her and finished doing it for her. He then dried himself.  
  
After putting on her nightshirt and bathrobe she left the bathroom. Mark followed her out and put on a pair of track pants. Mark then called room service and ordered their meal.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
Melissa set up her laptop and started to go over Mark's schedule. Mark's cellphone rang causing Melissa to jump. Mark answered and he mouthed to Melissa that it was Glen.  
  
"What the hell is going on Mark? Do the police have any idea who could be doing this to Missy?"  
  
"Its too early for them to have any idea?"  
  
"Mark, could it be Sara?"  
  
Mark seriously thought about what Glen had just said.  
  
"No man. Sara would never stoop that low. Besides the voice was male."  
  
"Alright man, well I'm done here. I'll be getting into Boston late tonight. I'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Glen you know you don't have to be here."  
  
"Mark, Missy is like my baby sister. I want to help."  
  
The friends said their goodbyes and Mark hung up the phone. Just then their room service arrived. They sat quietly as they ate their meal. Melissa was lost in thought.  
  
"Darlin you okay?"  
  
"Oh sorry Mark. My mind just kind of wandered off for a second."  
  
Mark went over and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I should get some work done."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to watch ESPN for a while."  
  
Melissa nodded and she went to her computer and she started to work. The room phone rang. Mark answered it. It was the front desk. There was a woman on the other line claiming to be Melissa Taylor's mother.  
  
"Shit Annie. It's alright you can patch the call through."  
  
The next voice was Melissa's mother.  
  
"Mark, why are you screening your calls?"  
  
"Sorry Annie. Mel got a threatening letter today at the house then this evening a person called the room and threatened her."  
  
"Oh my god, how's my daughter?"  
  
"She's alright. Here, you can talk to her."  
  
Mark handed the phone to Melissa and he left her to talk with her mother. After a few minutes Melissa hung up the phone. She went over and climbed onto the bed beside Mark. He was laying there watching boxing highlights. Mark wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"How's your mother?"  
  
"I was able to calm her down. She wants to be kept in the loop though."  
  
Melissa yawned. "You getting tired darlin?" asked Mark.  
  
"I guess its just been one of those days."  
  
"I'll turn off the t.v. so you can get some sleep."  
  
"No you don't have to. I can sleep with that."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Melissa climbed into the bed on her side. She faced away from Mark. Ending up on her stomach, Melissa fell asleep. Mark watched boxing for another hour. He turned off the t.v. and changed into his black silk boxers and he joined Melissa in bed.  
Chapter 51  
  
Even in her sleep Melissa sought Mark out. She ended up with her head on his chest. Mark fell asleep , running his fingers through her hair.  
  
In the morning, Mark woke up spooned behind Melissa. He kissed her neck to try and softly wake her up. She groaned at the gentle caresses Mark's lips made on her neck. He reached down between her legs and gently stroked her. Melissa went to move onto her back but he stopped her. He pushed off his boxers and he entered her from behind.  
  
"Jesus Mark. What a way to wake up."  
  
He gently entered he slowly allowing her to adjust to his size.  
  
"Morning beautiful."  
  
Mark moved in and out slowly, wanting this to last. Melissa reached down and touched and stroked him as he entered her. Mark groaned at the additional stimulation  
  
"Oh god Mel."  
  
She started to move back into him. Their movements increased in tempo. Mark suddenly stopped and pulled out. Melissa groaned at the sudden loss but it didn't last. Mark rolled on top of her and re-entered her quickly.  
  
She ran her nails down Mark's arms. He buried his face into her hair. Their releases were approaching. Melissa felt the flutter of her release start in the pit of her stomach. Her inner muscles clamped on Mark and together they reached their release and he emptied into her.  
  
He gently pulled out of her and rolled off of her and laid on his back.  
  
"Darlin I can't say this enough. You never cease to surprise me."  
  
"You are always surprising me love."  
  
Melissa raised herself up on one elbow as she turned to face him. Mark reached over and pushed her hair off of her shoulder.  
  
"So how are you feeling this morning?"  
"Actually despite everything else that is going on. Better. My breathing feels much better."  
  
"Well that some good news."  
Chapter 52  
  
Melissa looked over her shoulder at the clock. It was just before 7 am. Just then her stomach growled. Mark laughed  
  
"I guess someone is hungry this morning."  
  
"Well I did have a bit of an early morning workout."  
  
"Oh you little minx."  
  
"Why don't you find out what room Glen is in and we'll all go out for breakfast."  
  
"That's a great idea. You go start the shower and I'll call Glen."  
  
Melissa kissed Mark's cheek and she went to the bathroom. Mark called the front desk and had them connect him to Glen's room.  
  
"This had better be good." scowled a tired Glen.  
  
"How about breakfast with the American Baddass and a Canadian Angel?" laughed Mark.  
  
Glen laughed. "You almost lost me with the Baddass but having breakfast with your Canadian Angel got me back. I wouldn't miss that for the world."  
  
"How was your drive buddy?"  
  
"Good. How is Missy this morning?"  
  
"Great. Her breathing is better."  
  
"Well that's good news. So do you want me to meet you at your room or in the lobby."  
  
"We'll meet you in the lobby for breakfast in 15 minutes."  
  
"15 minutes. How about 30, gives me time for shower."  
  
Mark agreed and hung up. Melissa exited the bathroom dressed in black jeans with a soft purple sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a french braid with her bangs curled.  
  
Mark climbed out of bed. Before entering the bathroom he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Glen is joining us in 30 minutes in the lobby."  
  
"Good."  
  
Mark kissed her softly then he went to shower. 15 minutes later he came out with a towel around his waist. He found Melissa reading, curled up in the chair near the balcony.  
  
After dressing, Mark went over to her and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"You ready darlin?"  
  
"Uh huh. I am actually hungry this morning so feed me."  
  
Mark smiled and kissed her neck. She picked up her purse and Mark made sure he had the room key. They made their way to the lobby where the couple found Glen waiting for them.  
Chapter 53  
Glen saw Melissa and he smiled. It would seem being in love agreed with her.  
  
"Hello stranger." greeted Glen.  
  
Melissa gave Glen a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Glen. You are looking good."  
  
"So where are we going for breakfast?" asked Glen.  
  
"There is a coffee shop just a couple of blocks from here that serves one hell of a breakfast." said Mark.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." teased Melissa.  
  
Mark took Melissa's hand in his and they walked towards Glen's rental following Glen. Glen drove them over and one they arrived the trio took a table. After ordering breakfast the conversation turned towards the disturbing letter and phone call that Melissa got.  
  
"The only thing I can think is there was someone at the restaurant that didn't like you or Melissa."  
  
Mark thought about what Glen said.  
  
"You're right. That is really the only possible place where the engagement could have leaked out."  
  
"Mark, there was a busboy who came into the private dining room while you were taking care of the bill. He noticed the ring and offered his congratulations." mentioned Melissa.  
  
"Right, well when we get back to the hotel room I'll call the detective and have them check this busboy out."  
  
They stopped talking as the waitress brought their meals.  
  
"What are we going to do?" This person who called sounded angry."  
  
Melissa was concerned. Mark reached over and gently rubbed her leg.  
  
"It will be okay Mel. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Melissa smiled weakly at Mark.  
  
"Lets not talk about this anymore. I want to know more about how you proposed to this beautiful woman and how you agreed to marry his sorry ass." Glen said.  
  
Mark laughed. Leave it to Glen to try and ease up the tension. They talked about the dinner and what the boys had asked. Mark officially asked Glen to be his best man and he wholeheartedly accepted.  
Chapter 54  
  
The trio finished their breakfast and they sat there drinking their coffee when Paul Wight and Adam Copeland walked into the coffee shop.  
  
They walked over and quietly offered their congratulations to Mark and Melissa. Mark asked them to join them for coffee which they agreed. Paul made the comment that no matter how hard the couple could try, that their wedding would not be small. Melissa looked at Paul.  
  
"Why is that Pauly?"  
  
"Because Missy, every superstar has been waiting for this day for a while now." Paul said sincerely.  
  
Adam leaned over the table.  
  
"And besides Missy. You should know by now that this family never needs a reason to party."  
  
Mark looked at Adam.  
  
"Don't want this done in public guys. We need to keep this private or as private as we possibly can considering."  
  
Mark was concerned about fans crashing the wedding.  
  
"So we need to come up with a game plan of some sort. Missy, you should talk to Linda. Get her working with your mother." suggested Adam.  
  
Melissa looked at the four men sitting around her.  
  
"Alright. That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Adam. Well guys I do have to work this morning so."  
  
Mark stood up.  
  
"I'll pay the bill and then we can head back."  
  
Paul and Adam stood up. After putting on her coat, Adam hugged her.  
  
"You will let us know if there is anything we can do to help." offered Adam.  
  
"Count on it." Melissa told him.  
  
Mark came back and he, Glen and Melissa headed out to the car and went back to the hotel.  
Chapter 55  
  
Back in the room Melissa set out working on expense reports for the accounting department. Mark and Glen went to the gym for a workout. Mark and Melissa met back in the room for lunch and then Mark had story and match meetings at the arena for the rest of the afternoon. For dinner, Melissa was meeting Mark in the cafeteria at the arena. Mark had a match during the second half of the taping.  
  
Melissa was sitting at the table waiting for Mark when a stagehand approached.  
  
"Miss Taylor. This arrived for you." and he handed her an envelope.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was an internal mail envelope so Melissa had no concerns about opening it. She thought it was the schedule changes that Mark had requested earlier, before she had gotten sick. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found. Inside were 8x10 pictures of her and Mark outside his home. Some showed them kissing. She started to shake. Stephanie was on her way over to welcome Melissa back when she saw the colour drain from her face.   
  
Stephanie grabbed the nearest wrestler, who happened to be Chris Benoit and told him to find Mark and to make it quick. She then quickly went over to Melissa. Stephanie saw the photographs in Melissa's hand. Melissa was trembling.  
  
"Mel honey, Mark's on his way."  
  
Chris found Mark talking with Michael Cole.  
  
"Taker you'd better come quick. Steph sent me to get you. Something is up with Missy."  
  
Mark followed Christ back to the cafeteria. There he found Steph trying to get a response out of Melissa. As he got closer to the table, Mark saw the photographs.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Mark said under his breath.  
  
"Mark I think she has gone into shock." said Stephanie.  
  
"Grab the photos and the envelope Steph. I'm taking her back to one of the medical rooms. Then we are calling the police. This is stalking now and they have crossed the line."  
  
Melissa hadn't made it through the entire stack of pictures and for that Mark was grateful. That was because there were photographs obviously taken with a telephoto lens of them making love in Melissa's make shift office at this home, the day before they left Houston to meet up with the tour.  
  
Because of the internal mail envelope had been used there were no usable fingerprints for the police to use. Mark was frustrated. Melissa had calmed down but she still hadn't said a word since the pictures arrived and that was over 3 hours ago.  
  
Chapter 56  
  
Stephanie called off Mark's match with Matt Hardy so Mark took Melissa back to the hotel. She laid down on the bed and pulled herself into the fetal position. Mark laid down beside her and gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Mark I'm scared." she whispered.  
  
Mark had to admit he was also.  
  
"So am I darlin. We will get through this."  
  
"Why is this happening?"  
  
Melissa started to cry. It broke Mark's heart. He turned her body to face him and he gathered her up in his arms. She clung to him like her life depended on it. She eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
There was a knock on the room's door. Mark eased himself off of the bed, careful not to wake Melissa. Upon opening the door, he saw Vince on the other side.  
  
"Hey Vince." Mark whispered stepping out of the way letting him in.  
  
"Hi Mark. I take it Melissa is resting." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, she cried herself to sleep."  
  
Mark sounded defeated. Vince rested his hand on Mark's shoulder.  
  
"Mark she is a strong woman. She'll be okay."  
  
"God I hope so. She asked me why this was happening and I couldn't answer her."  
  
Vince looked in the bedroom of the suite and saw the sleeping form of Melissa on the bed.  
  
"Mark I've increased security around the arena and I've talked to that investigating detective in Houston."  
  
There was a small voice from the bedroom.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Mark went into the room.  
  
"I'm right here darlin."  
  
Melissa sat up on the bed. She saw Vince enter the room behind Mark.  
  
"Hello Melissa. I'm almost afraid to ask but how are you feeling?"  
  
"Not entirely sure Vince."  
  
Mark sat on the corner of the bed.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked her.  
  
"Go home."  
  
"To North Bay?" he asked.  
  
Melissa softly smiled. "My home is in Houston now."  
  
"Well darlin, that can be arranged."  
  
Mark was surprised at what she said about where her home was.  
  
"Take as much time as you two need." Vince told them.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Yes thank you Vince."  
Chapter 57  
Sara was sitting at home when her phone rang.  
  
"Hi Sara its Trish."  
  
"Hey there how are you?" Trish was one of the few friends she still had from the WWE.  
  
"Good but things are starting to get strange and scary around here lately." Trish admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some nutcase is terrorizing Taker's fiancee Melissa."  
  
"What? Oh my god."  
  
"Yeah I guess she got a threatening letter before they left Texas. Then a threatening phone call and then this afternoon some photos arrived at the arena."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The poor thing went into shock. I don't think I've ever seen Taker so worried."  
  
Sara suddenly had to call Mark.  
  
"Thanks Trish."  
  
"Hey girlfriend, just thought you would like to know."  
  
Sara hung up and then immediately called Mark.  
  
Mark's cellphone was out in the main room so he left Vince talking to Melissa and he went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mark its Sara. Please don't hang up."  
  
"Sara I don't have"  
  
"I know who is terrorizing Melissa." she got out quickly.  
  
"What?" Mark was genuinely taken aback.  
  
"Mark, do you remember my cousin Michael?"  
  
Mark thought for a minute.  
  
"Michael. Yeah I remember him. He verbally attacked me at the divorce hearing."  
  
"Mark. He's angry. Actually he's still pissed. He feels you slighted me. I know its wrong. And I have told him as much on a number of occasions since the divorce."  
  
"Sara call the Houston police."  
  
"Alright Mark. Please accept my apologies."  
  
"Okay Sara, and Sara."  
  
"Yes Mark."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Mark. Just be happy."  
  
Mark hung up. He sat in thought when Vince came out.  
  
"Melissa went back to sleep." Vince informed Mark.  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
"Did I hear right, was that Sara on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah. Sara heard about what was happening. She thinks she knows who is responsible."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her cousin Michael. As far as I can remember he was always thinking he deserved what Sara had for some reason."  
  
"So its possible she's right."  
  
"Yeah its possible."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well if Sara calls the police detective investigating this, then at this point it's a waiting game."  
  
"They need to find evidence."  
  
"I hope they do. I want this nightmare over quickly so we can get on with being happy."  
  
"And planning your wedding."  
  
Mark smiled. "Wedding. Christ Vince...I'm getting married."  
  
Vince let out a light laugh. Even though Mark was an employee, Vince considered him a friend, a member of his family. It was about time that he was truly happy.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Mark asked when he answered.  
  
"Mark its Sara. I called the police and told them everything I know."  
  
"Thank you Sara."  
  
"Mark I want to apologize for attacking Melissa the other day. I am truly sorry. What I have heard she is a wonderful woman."  
  
"Sara, its not me you should be apologizing to. Its Melissa."  
  
"Will she see me? I said some pretty hurtful and vindictive things."  
  
"Come over to the house for lunch the next time we are home."  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"Right. Okay Sara and thanks again."  
  
Sara hung up. She was going to the police station to give her formal statement.  
Chapter 58  
The police detective verified Sara Callaway's story about Michael Dugan. He also went through his phone records and found the call made to the hotel. That was enough for a search warrant.  
  
Michael was in his apartment when the police arrived. He barricaded himself in and from his apartment window he yelled down to the police who had surrounded the building.  
  
On his living room table there were photos of Melissa and Mark. Beside them was a gun with a box of bullets. The police called Sara and had her call Michael to get him to talk.  
  
"Sara why did you betray me?"  
  
"Oh Michael, I didn't betray you. Honey I've just moved on with my life."  
  
"Sara that bastard hurt you."  
  
"Oh honey no. I hurt him."  
  
The police were able to make their way quietly down the hall. They positioned themselves outside Michael's door. They got the word from the investigating detective and they broke down the door with a battering ram, taking Michael by surprise.  
  
He fought the detectives but they were able to get the handcuffs on. Melissa's stalker was in custody and not a moment too soon. By the looks of the apartment he was going to take this to the next level and try to kill Melissa Taylor.  
  
At the request of the police detective and the district attorney, Michael Dugan was denied bail and he was sent for a psychiatric evaluation to find out if he was mentally stable enough to stand trial.  
  
Chapter 59  
  
In the morning, the investigating detective called Mark and Melissa.  
  
"Mr. Callaway, this is detective Smith."  
  
"Detective Smith. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I am calling to let you and Miss Taylor knows that we have made an arrest in her stalking case."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, yesterday we received a phone call and some information from your ex-wife Sara Callaway and she led us in the direction of her cousin."  
  
Mark sagged back into the sofa.   
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Michael Dugan has been held without bail and he is undergoing an evaluation."  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
"Now its in the hands of the lawyers and the courts. We have some tiding up to do but its close to being over."  
  
"Thank you for calling Detective Smith."  
  
"You are welcome Mr. Callaway. Do you know when Miss Taylor or yourself will be back in Houston?"  
  
"We were planning on take the next few days in her home town visiting her mother but we could change that if you need us in Houston."  
  
"As far as we know we have everything that we need but if there is anything more I do have your respective cellphone numbers."  
  
"Detective Smith I want to thank you for all your help with this."  
  
"You are very welcome. I'll call you or Miss Taylor if I need anything else."  
  
Mark said goodbye to the detective and hung up the phone. Melissa had a restless night. It wasn't until nearly four in the morning before she finally fell into a deep sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.  
  
Chapter 60  
  
Mark gently closed the door to the bedroom. He called Vince and informed him of the arrest. Vince was relieved but he said that this incident made it clear that additional security was needed. Mark agreed.  
  
"Vince I am going to take Melissa up to see her mother for a few days."  
  
"Good idea. No matter how old we get, we will always need our mothers."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well I have to call Glen and then arrange our flight to Toronto."  
  
"Mark call me or Linda if you two need anything."  
  
"I will and thanks Vince. Maybe now we can start to get back to a normal life."  
  
Mark then called Glen. For the second time in as many days, Mark woke him up.  
  
"Christ this had really better be good."  
  
"Bro its over."  
  
"Mark? I'm not awake yet. What's over?"  
  
"The police detective called this morning. They made an arrest. It was Sara's cousin Michael Dugan."  
  
"Shit. Wasn't he the one who verbally attacked you at the final divorce hearing."  
  
"Yeah that's him."  
  
"Does Missy know?"  
  
"She's still sleeping. I have some arrangements to make."  
  
"What kind of arrangements?"  
  
"Taking her to North Bay to see her mother for a few days."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before Mark hung up, letting Glen get back to sleep.  
  
Just as he hung up, Melissa walked into the room. She walked right over to Mark and sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey you. You should still be in bed."  
  
"Can't sleep anymore."  
  
"Honey, Detective Smith called this morning."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Melissa. The police made an arrest."  
  
She sat up straight and looked into Mark's eyes.  
  
"It was a man by the name of Michael Dugan. Sara's cousin. Now before you jump to conclusions, Sara wasn't involved."  
  
"Sara's cousin?"  
  
"Yeah. Sara called yesterday while you were resting. She had suspicions. She called the police and got the ball rolling."  
  
"Mark does that mean this is over?"  
  
"They arrested him. Detective Smith told me that there is some more investigating to do but he is in custody."  
  
Melissa started to shake. Mark held her tight and rubbed her back.  
  
"Oh god. Michael was the name of that busboy. He was Sara's cousin."  
  
"Easy darlin. Relax. Sara called me and she wants to see you the next time we are home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To apologize to you."  
  
Melissa nodded. "I guess so."  
  
She leaned back against Mark's chest. Suddenly she was very tired again. A heavy weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We wait for a call from the district attorney as to when you are to testify."  
  
"Okay. Mark can we go see my mom?"  
  
"I am already in the process of making the arrangements."  
  
Melissa gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You are too good to me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too handsome."  
  
Chapter 62  
  
They had surprised her mother when they pulled up at Melissa's childhood home. Annie took one look at her daughter and she smiled.  
  
"You look happy child."  
  
"I am Mom, I am."  
  
"Mark, you are looking as handsome as ever."  
  
"Thanks Annie."  
  
Annie ushered Melissa and Mark into the house. It was an old fashioned style farm house with a large eat in kitchen. In the corner was a wood stove.  
  
"How is Robbie and Abby's little girl?"  
  
"Oh she's beautiful. A carbon copy of her mother."  
  
Annie took out a photo album. While drinking coffee, Melissa and Mark looked at the pictures of their soon to be godchild.  
  
"She's an angel alright?" commented Mark.  
  
"Mom you relax here with Mark. I'm going to get the rooms ready."  
  
Annie looked at her daughter.  
  
"Honey, you'll only need one room."  
  
Mark knew Annie's sensibilities and he knew Melissa had said two rooms to respect that. Mark also respected it. He was also surprised that Annie suggested using one bedroom for him and Melissa.  
  
"Mom we don't want to impose."  
  
Annie touched her daughter's arm.  
  
"Honey you've been through so much these past few weeks. I know you. You are going to need Mark close. So no more discussion."  
  
Melissa hugged her mother. She whispered into Annie's ear.   
  
"Thank you mom. I do need him."  
  
It was summer in North Bay. Mark walked out on to the back deck of the house. It was a cool night and a clear night. He looked up at the sky and was in awe. Mark had never seen the northern lights so close before. It was an amazing sight. Melissa came out and joined him.  
  
"You know you were a lucky girl to grow up here."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"This is amazing." Mark said as he pointed to the night sky.  
  
"It is breathtaking isn't it."  
  
Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.  
  
"We should build here."  
  
"You want a home up here?" Melissa was surprised.  
  
"Uh huh. A quiet getaway. A place that would be beautiful to come to no matter what the season."  
  
"I would love that."  
  
"Well darlin. We should head to bed. In the morning we have a wedding to plan."  
Mark guided Melissa up the stairs to their bedroom. They changed for bed and climbed in. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.  
Chapter 62  
  
Everything was finally falling into place. After visiting with Annie for a few days, Mark and Melissa had to go back to Houston for the preliminary hearing in her stalking case. The judge decided that there was enough evidence to warrant the stalking charge and the additional charge of conspiracy to commit murder. The doctor who examined Michael Dugan declared he was fit to stand trial.  
  
Melissa and Sara had a quiet lunch at the ranch. Sara apologized for the vindictive things she had said. Melissa accepted and she also expressed appreciation to Sara for her calling the authorities on her cousin.  
  
Melissa knew that they would never really be close but they had an understanding. Sara was Mark's past. Melissa was Mark's future.  
  
During the trial, the prosecution got a break when Michael Dugan changed his plea from not guilty to guilty in exchange for a 15 year sentence. It was finally over. Melissa cried for a couple of hours when they got back home. She was emotionally exhausted.  
  
That evening Mark walked out onto his deck and watched Melissa. She was just standing there.  
  
"Darlin. Its getting late. We have an early flight in the morning."  
  
Mark walked over and wrapped his arms around Melissa. She leaned back onto his chest.  
  
"Mark, I don't want to wait to get married."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I've had the huge wedding. I want something more intimate."  
  
"Just family and close friends?"  
  
"Yeah. We can always have a huge party after."  
  
Mark thought about what she was saying.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he asked her.  
  
"A justice of the peace. Have the ceremony here in the backyard."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
Melissa turned in Mark's embrace so she could face him.  
  
"Love, we can get everything planned from the road I can get Steph and Linda to help."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Mark kissed her passionately. He reached down and grasped her ass, pulling her against him so she could feel how much he wanted her. She moaned.  
  
"I want you now." Mark whispered.  
  
Mark laid her down on the deck. He pulled off her sweater and undid the front clasp of her black lace bra. Melissa pulled on Mark's shirt and he assisted her in taking if off. He unzipped her skirt and eased it down her legs. That was when he noticed she was wearing stay up stockings, with the matching panties to the bra.  
  
"Woman you had these on all day and you never said anything." he growled.  
  
"Oops, sorry." she giggled.  
  
Mark took off his pants and then he helped her to remove her panties.  
  
'You are a beautiful woman."  
  
"Mark I have something to tell you."  
  
Mark rolled on top of Melissa situating himself between her legs. He supported his weight on his forearms.  
  
"What is it darlin?" he leaned forward and kissed and nibbled on her neck.  
  
"We didn't need any help."  
  
Mark was confused. "What?"  
  
He looked into Melissa's eyes.   
  
"Mark. I'm pregnant."  
  
He smiled. His whole face lit up.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. 100% sure."  
  
He kissed her deeply. "You just made me the happiest man on earth."  
  
Mark positioned himself between her legs. He eased himself into her. They moaned at the feelings it created. Mark was very gentle with her. They reached their climaxes together. He gathered her up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed.  
  
He touched her stomach and gently rubbed it. Melissa smiled softly at the gesture.  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment when we get back here."  
  
"I want to be there for as much as I can."  
  
"Then I will make the appointments for when you are home."  
  
Mark pulled her onto his chest. "How far along are you?"  
  
"That's what the appointment is for but at least a month."  
  
Mark felt her body relax. Melissa was asleep. He eased himself off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.  
Chapter 63  
  
Mark went about closing the house. He picked up their clothes off the deck. After making sure the gate was closed and the alarm system turned on, Mark went back upstairs and took a shower.  
  
While in the shower, Mark decided he would ask Annie to come to Houston to stay with Melissa when she was in the latter stages of the pregnancy while he was on the road.   
  
Mark sat in the kitchen, after his shower. He had decisions to make about his family and career. He also knew he couldn't make those decisions by himself. He needed Melissa's input.  
  
When he went back to the bedroom Mark saw Melissa sleeping on her side facing his side of the bed. Her hand was searching for Mark in her sleep. Mark climbed into bed and he gently pulled her to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep.  
  
Chapter 64  
  
Back on the tour. Mark made Melissa take it easy. It was a bit nerve racking to have Mark hovering over her all his spare time. She couldn't get any work done. It got to the point where she had to sit him down.  
  
"Honey, we have to talk."  
  
"What's on your mind beautiful?"  
  
"Mark. I know you are hovering because you want to take care of me."  
  
Mark sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room.  
  
"Why do I feel like there is a but coming?"  
  
Melissa smiled. She sat down beside him.  
  
"But, I am strong and healthy. The baby is going to be born healthy and strong. That is a given with you as the father."  
  
"I guess I have been overbearing as usual."  
  
"You're not overbearing. You are protecting and I love you."  
  
"I love you very much Melissa."  
  
"So you will?"  
  
"Lighten up and let you do your job. But I can't promise I won't keep at you about how you are feeling."  
  
Melissa caressed his cheek and then she kissed him.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Mark laughed. "You wouldn't huh."  
  
"No. You wouldn't be you if you weren't protecting me."  
  
They laid back on the bed. Mark held Melissa close.  
  
"I am sorry darlin if I was smothering you."  
  
"Oh love. Stop apologizing."  
  
Mark felt her relax as sleep claimed her. A nap in the arms of a beautiful woman was just what Mark needed so he fell asleep as well.  
Chapter 65  
"Missy, Dad has said not to worry about the reception."  
  
Melissa looked over at Stephanie.  
  
"Right well I have a justice of the peace lined up."  
  
"Marriage license?" asked Steph.  
  
"Yes. When Mark and I get home all I have to do is go and pick it up."  
  
"Missy, I just want to tell you how honored I am to be your maid of honor."  
  
"Steph, you made me feel so comfortable around all those wrestlers when I started here. You are extremely important to me."  
  
"So who is giving you away?"  
  
"My brother Robert. He and his wife and the baby will arrive in Houston a week before. Mark wants to have a visit first."  
  
"And to get to know that goddaughter of his."  
  
"That too." Melissa giggled.   
  
"So are you going to find out what you're having?"  
  
"No we want to be surprised."  
  
Melissa sat back in the chair. It was three weeks until she and Mark got married. A small intimate affair had been wanted but with all the wrestlers who wanted to be there it soon became large again but it was manageable. With Vince's help with the reception, that took most of the stress off. All she had to do now was get her dress and Mark's suit. Jodi was getting the boys their suits so Melissa didn't have to worry about Gunner or Kevin.  
  
Melissa sighed. 4 months pregnant and she was showing as if she was 6. She rubbed her abdomen.   
  
"You sure there's only one in there?" teased Stephanie.  
  
"Actually that is the same thing I have been thinking. The sonagram I have scheduled will let me know for sure."  
  
Stephanie went over and kneeled down in front of Melissa.  
  
"You okay hon?"  
  
"Just tired all of a sudden." Melissa admitted.  
  
"Well that husband to be of yours would have my head if anything were to happen so go lay down for a little while."  
  
"That's a good idea. Oh yes before I forget, can you get a final count on how many of these gentlemen and their other halves are coming. Need it for the chair rental company."  
  
"Don't worry. Go lay down." Stephanie pressed.  
  
Melissa nodded then she went to the bedroom. Stephanie called Mark to let him know that Melissa was resting. He thanked her and Stephanie went back to doing the final head count.  
  
"I should just make them all stand." she said to herself with a giggle.  
Chapter 66  
The day was finally here and they couldn't have asked for a better day. Sunny and warm, a perfect fall day in Texas. Mark had slept at the hotel as per tradition of not seeing the bride before the ceremony. Well he tried to sleep. He kept searching for her body through out the night. How was he going to manage when she could no longer travel with him due to her pregnancy?  
  
A knock at the door woke him up.  
  
"Hey come on Deadman."  
  
"Jesus Glen. Calm down would ya?"  
  
Mark opened the door to an excited Glen Jacobs.  
  
"Hey, how often do I get to see someone marry and honest to good true Angel."  
  
Mark had to smile as he let his best friend into the room.  
  
"You got me there buddy."  
  
"Alright. We have a couple of hours before I have to get your dead ass back to your place. First things first, breakfast."  
  
"I'm too nervous to eat." Mark admitted.  
  
"Mark. This is the third time for you. I"m not saying that to be cruel or cynical but what in hell do you have to be nervous about."  
  
"Glen, she's the one man. My soulmate. Knew it almost from the start. I have never loved anyone as much or as deeply as I love Melissa."  
  
"We all knew that before you two did. There was a bet you know, a pool as to how long it would take you two to finally figure out how much you two meant to one another."  
  
"A pool, who won?" laughed Mark as he asked.  
  
"Vince. How do you think he's paying for the reception."  
  
Mark roared with laughter. Glen patted him on his back and after getting dressed Mark and Glen left to get breakfast.  
Chapter 67  
Meanwhile it was a madhouse of activity back at the ranch. The chairs were getting set up. The archway where Mark and Melissa would be exchanging vows was having the finishing touches done. The caterer had arrived and was in the kitchen.  
  
Melissa sat on their bed with a soft smile on her face. He doctor had called and let her know the results of the ultrasound. She was excited. Her mother knocked on the door as she entered the room.  
  
"Daughter of mine. You should get up and get something to eat."  
  
"I know mom. Its really here huh."  
  
"Yes dear, its really here."  
"Oh mom, I am so happy. I am marrying my soulmate."  
  
"That you are and you are bringing a beautiful baby into the world. Your father would have loved Mark."  
  
"Thank you mom for saying that."  
  
"Now, get up and get dressed. We have to get you and that baby fed."  
  
"Babies."  
  
Annie stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Did you say babies?"  
  
Melissa smiled.  
  
"I had to tell someone before I burst. The doctor called this morning. I'm having twins."  
  
Annie started to cry. "Oh honey. I take it you haven't called to tell Mark."  
  
"I am going to tell him tonight."  
  
After breakfast, Robert and Abby and little Savannah arrived from their hotel. Everyone sat and visited until Stephanie, Paul, Vince, and Linda arrived. It was time to start getting ready.  
  
Her dress was a simple off-white gown. It was off the shoulder and it was a maternity design to flatter her changing figure. Melissa was going to wear her hair mostly down. The sides were pulled up into an antique hair clip. Soft curls draped her shoulders. Her mother handed Melissa a box.  
  
"What's this Mom?"  
  
"Your grandmother's pearl drop earrings and choker."  
  
"Oh mom." Melissa had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Remember, Abby and I tore up the house looking for them when you and Alex got married."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Thank god for waterproof mascara." said Stephanie.  
  
There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Glen. Can I come in?"  
  
"Are you alone?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Yes. Mark is downstairs with Vince and the JP."  
  
Stephanie opened the door and let Glen in. He stopped and stared at Melissa.  
  
"Oh Missy. You're breathtaking. Mark isn't going to know what hit him."  
  
"Thank you Glen. You look quite handsome yourself in your suit."  
  
"Now the reason for the intrusion."  
  
Glen handed Melissa a small box. She gasped when she opened it and saw what was inside. It was a platinum bracelet made with a diamond edging surrounding a beautiful pearl. It was almost the matching bracelet to her grandmother's choker and earrings.  
  
"Mom. You helped Mark pick this."  
  
"Sort of. I gave him the choker to take to the jewelers."  
  
"God I love that man."  
  
Glen laughed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You are glowing Missy and you have that look in your eyes."  
  
Melissa smiled. "What look would that be?"  
  
"You've got a secret and you are just busting to tell."  
  
She whispered into his ear. "I do but Mark will hear it first. Well second, Mom knows."  
  
"Is it a good secret?"  
  
"The best."  
  
Glen smiled. "You're having twins."  
  
Melissa was shocked. "How did you figure that out?"  
"Missy you could never hide anything from me. And besides, I overheard Steph and Abby talking about you seeing the doc without Mark."  
  
Melissa hugged Glen carefully as to not wrinkle her dress.  
  
"You have to try and keep this from Mark."  
  
"Don' worry hon. He won't hear it form me."  
  
Glen left the room and the ladies finished getting Melissa ready. An hour later, Robert knocked on the door.  
  
"Its time baby girl."  
  
"Let's get me married big brother."  
Chapter 68  
  
Downstairs Vince was getting all the guests to their seats. Mark and Glen were up with the Justice of the Peace.  
  
"Mark relax man." Glen said.  
  
"Can't help it. She's almost here."  
  
Glen smiled. Mark was going to have a wild ride today. First the wedding, then Melissa's news.  
  
Stephanie and Abby walked down the path between the chairs. Everyone stood and turned to watch Melissa walk on the arm of her brother down to where Mark was waiting for her.  
  
Glen had been right. Mark's breath was taken away at the sight of Melissa walking towards him. She was a vision.  
  
The ceremony was fairly quick. There was a cheer and applause when the Justice of the peace pronounce them husband and wife.  
  
The reception was exciting. Vince went all out. The food was amazing and there was lots of it. There were toasts, speeches and lots of laughter. When it came time for the first dance, Glen made the introduction.  
  
"May I present to you, Mr, and Mrs. Mark Calloway."  
  
Mark let Melissa out and they dance their first dance as husband and wife. They were soon joined by other couples.  
  
"So did you like your surprise?" asked Mark.  
  
"I did. Thank you. I have one for you but you can't get it for another 4 months."  
  
Mark looked at his wife with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"What can't I get for 4 months?"  
  
"I'm having twins." she whispered.  
  
Mark stopped dancing. He pulled back unsure if he heard her right.  
  
"Twins?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Twins?" Mark asked again almost as if he couldn't grasp the concept.  
  
Melissa nodded again letting out a small laugh. Mark yelled then he picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Twins." they said together.  
  
Everybody cheered and congratulated the couple. Mark kissed Melissa gently.  
  
"Love you Mrs. Calloway."  
  
"Love you to Mr. Calloway."  
Chapter 69  
At 7 months into her pregnancy, Melissa was confined to bed. Her doctor was worried about her blood pressure. Annie came back to Houston to stay with Melissa. She told Mark that she wanted him to stay out with the tour for at least 2 more weeks. Annie knew that even though Mark would be waiting for the birth of his children, he would grow restless. Melissa was also feeling useless confined to bed.  
  
It was the beginning of her second week in bed. Melissa was uncomfortable. Mark was at Smackdown taping. Annie was in the kitchen making a pot of tea. Suddenly Melissa felt a strong pain in her abdomen.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Annie ran upstairs. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Oh god Mom it hurts."  
  
"It's too early honey but I do think those babies are tired of waiting to meet their parents."  
  
Melissa was terrified. Annie helped her out of the bed and into her car. They drove to the hospital. Once they got Melissa admitted, Annie called Mark.  
  
"Honey. Come home. Melissa is in the hospital. The contractions started.  
  
"Annie, its too soon." Mark was worried.  
  
"Mark the doctor has given her a medication to stop the contractions but 6 weeks early is early but they would be fine. Small but fine." Annie tried to reassure her son-in-law.  
  
Mark was on the first flight back to Houston from New York city. Glen came with him. Back at the arena, the superstars hung their heads in a silent prayer that Melissa and the twins would be alright.  
  
It was early morning by the time Mark's plane landed. Glen drove to the hospital because Mark was in no condition to drive. Mark called Melissa's room and Annie told him that Melissa was resting. The contractions had stopped. She told Mark to go home and grab a shower then come back to the hospital. Mark told her that they were already on their way so he would see her in 20 minutes.  
  
Almost to the exact minute, Mark and Glen walked into the room. Mark hugged his mother in-law.  
  
"She's still resting." Annie explained to Mark.  
  
"Annie, you've been here all night. Glen will take you back to the ranch."  
  
"Alright dear." Annie kissed Mark's cheek. "I'll wait in the hall Glen."  
  
"Okay Mrs. Taylor. Mark, you call us as soon as there is any change."  
  
"I know Glen."  
  
Glen patted Mark on the back then he left to take Annie back to the ranch. Mark sad down in the chair vacated by Annie. He gently took Melissa's hand in his and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 70  
  
Melissa woke up a few hours later and saw her husband asleep in the chair. It brought back memories of when they had finally admitted how they felt towards each other. Now this time she was in the hospital to have their family. She gently rubbed her thumb across Mark's hand. Mark slowly woke up to a smiling Melissa.  
  
"Hey beautiful. What were you trying to do? Have these babies without me? He tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well they are defiantly yours."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They need to make an entrance on their time." she teased. "Have to upstage their father."  
  
Mark laughed. It was good to see his wife in such good spirits.  
  
"Its good to see you smile."  
  
Mark leaned over and gently kissed her.  
  
"Where's Mom?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I sent her home with Glen."  
  
The doctor came into the room.  
  
"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Calloway."  
  
"Morning Doctor Bradford."  
  
"Well Melissa the drugs seem to be working but I am keeping you here. I want to delay the birth for one more week at least."  
  
"Why? I thought they were fine." Mark stated.  
  
"Oh they are healthy. I just want them to put on a little more weight." Dr. Bradford tried to put them at ease. "I'll leave you two. I'll be back later on. Try to relax Melissa. Your twins are fine and you are in the best place right now."  
  
Mark shook the doctor's hand and the doctor left.  
  
"I guess I'm home for a while."  
  
"Mark I was so worried." she admitted.  
  
Mark sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I know darlin but don't worry now. Relax and let everyone else do the worrying for you."  
  
Melissa laughed. "You'd better call Vince. I be he's walked a hole in his floor."  
  
"Shit. You're probably right."  
  
Mark used his cellphone and called Vince. Sure enough, Melissa was right. He had been pacing most of the night. Mark let him know that everything was fine.  
  
That didn't last very long. 2 days later Melissa's contractions started again. This time in the middle of the night after she had chased everyone from her room. No one had been getting any sleep staying at the hospital so Melissa made everyone including Mark go home to sleep in a real bed. When her water broke that meant there was no stopping the delivery this time. The Callaway twins were on their way. In between contractions Melissa called home.  
  
"Hello?" answered a sleepy Mark.  
  
"Hon, its me."  
  
"Mel, what's wrong?"  
  
"Better get everyone back here. Your children want to make their appearance and there's no stopping them this time."  
  
"Mel, its 3 am, no joking." Mark was still half asleep.  
  
"Mark Lucas Callaway. Get your ass back here." she told him straight out, waking him.  
  
Mark was now completely awake and he sat up straight up in bed.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"20 minutes so you have time love."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
Mark went about waking the house. 10 minutes later, Annie, Glen and Mark were on their way back to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived, Melissa was laying back on her bed attached to the neonatal heart monitor.  
  
"Hey darlin, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
Annie walked over to her daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm going to call your brother."  
  
"Thanks mom. Glen are you hiding over there?"  
  
Glen smiled. "No Missy, I'm just staying out of the way."  
  
"Get over here and give me a hug. You're not in the way."  
  
Mark smirked as Glen walked over to hug her.  
  
"I guess she told you." Mark ribbed him.  
  
"She's your wife man. She's my best friend."  
  
Just after hugging her, Glen went out with Annie to make a few phone calls to their friends. Another contraction hit her.  
  
"They're closer together huh." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah, they really want to make an entrance."  
  
The doctor came in the room. He checked how far along Melissa was.  
  
"Well dear, you're progressing well. We'll move you to the delivery room."  
  
"Dr. Bradford will the babies be alright." asked a concerned Mark.  
  
"Mark, I am not going to lie to you. I would have liked this pregnancy to go another week but with you as the father, these 2 already have an advantage."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Your size. The babies are at least 5 lb each right now."  
  
Melissa giggled.  
  
"What?" asked Mark.  
  
"The one time being 6 ft 10 actually comes in handy and it has nothing to do with wrestling."  
  
"You are so bad." Mark said as he shared a laugh with the doctor.  
  
A nurse came in to move Melissa over to another bed to move her to the delivery room.  
  
"Mark I want you to stand close to Mel's head. Keep her breathing even and steady."  
  
Melissa suddenly got the urge to push.  
  
"Dr. Bradford." she was scared.  
  
"It's alright Mel. Breath, Okay now push."  
  
Mark gently talked and coached Melissa, keeping her focused and her breathing even. The delivery was actually fairly easy for a first pregnancy.  
  
"Okay one more push Melissa and we'll have the first baby."  
  
"Oh God, Mark, I can't do this."  
  
She was tired. Her blood pressure was erratic  
  
"And there we go Melissa. It's a girl." said the doctor.  
  
Melissa collapsed back on to the bed.  
  
"Mark, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked.  
  
All Mark could do was nod. After cutting the cord on his daughter, she was taken by a nurse to be weighed, checked out and cleaned up.  
  
"Alright Melissa, I know you're tired but we have one more baby to deliver here."  
  
Mark moved back up to her head and helped her up and held her as Melissa nodded. At the doctor's urging, telling her to push it was over 3 minutes later.  
  
"Another girl." the doctor told the happy parents.  
  
Melissa sagged. Mark cut the cord on his second daughter.  
  
"Congratulations you two. You have 2 beautiful identical twin girls."  
  
Mark hugged Melissa and asked the doctor.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
The nurse spoke up. "Each one is 5 lbs 10 ounces."  
  
The nurse handed Mark one twin and Melissa the other one.  
  
"What are we going to name them?" asked Mark  
  
"How about Amber Lynn and Allison Janine?"  
  
"Perfect." Mark looked down at the tiny baby in his arms.  
  
"Hello Amber."  
  
Mark had tears in his eyes. The nurse too the girls to the nursery. Melissa was taken back to her room as Mark went to give the news to Annie and Glen.  
  
"Annie you are the grandmother to 2 beautiful granddaughters."  
  
"Oh my, little girls."  
  
Glen patted Mark on the back.  
  
"Congratulations man."  
  
"Thanks Glen."  
  
A little while later Glen came into Melissa's room and saw Melissa holding one of her daughters and Mark was holding the other one.  
  
"You did good Missy. They are beautiful." he said as he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"You want to hold one of your goddaughters Glen?"  
  
Glen looked surprised. When he glanced over at Mark, he nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"I would love to." said Glen.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to Allison Janine Callaway."  
  
Melissa carefully handed the baby to Glen. He looked into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"She's defiantly Mark's daughter."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Green eyes. I thought all newborns started out with blue eyes."  
  
"They can."  
  
The nurse soon came back in to take the twins to the nursery.  
  
Everything was perfect. Mark had never thought he would find happiness again. But here he is. A beautiful wife who brought stability to his life and gave him two perfect baby girls. And to think, all of this came about because he needed assistance.  
Epilogue.  
  
Mark came home from his latest 2 week road trip. It was very late and before he headed to bed he stopped in at the nursery to see his 3 month old twins.  
  
There he found his wife, Melissa asleep in her rocking chair.  
  
"You know you'd be more comfortable in bed darlin." he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.  
  
"Hi there love. You just get in?" Melissa asked with a smile as she woke up.  
  
"Yeah darlin. Come on let's go to bed."  
  
Before leaving the room, Mark leaned over the cribs, giving each of his daughters a kiss.  
  
As they left the room, they didn't realized they were being watched. The person was able to get into the house and by pass the alarm system. After making his way to the nursery, the masked intruder looked down at the twin Amber and he carefully picked her up. As quietly as he entered the house he left.  
  
Running back to this car, he pulled off his mask. It was Michael Dugan. He had escaped from prison.  
  
"Now you're life will be a living hell."  
  
He drove off into the night with one of Mark and Melissa's daughters.  
And so it begins. 


End file.
